Can't Help But Wait
by prynciz GTJ
Summary: So, this is a Prequel to Yeah, I'm So Over You. Same people, different drama. Another suckish summary, but the story's good.
1. Superstar Struck

**

* * *

**

Can't Help But Wait

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Alright, I'm still writing **_**Yeah, I'm So Over You**_**, but I got this idea to do a prequel to it. So, I was listening to Trey Songz Can't Help But Wait, and it kinda reminded me of Mark & how he feels about Lauryyin. You'll see why, soon. This is gonna be my first try at multiple pov's. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. This begins in 2004, the last two weeks of December. If you didn't read the other one, you might not get it fully. So read it and review that one, too.**

**Ch. 1: Superstar-Struck**

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

Yes! Finally, I'm nineteen! December 21, 2004. I'm a woman, well not technically. I'm dancing and having fun at a big party that my big cousin Eddie has thrown for my sisters and I. I'm officially a wrestler. I graduated earlier this year, so I'm done with school, and I'm so ready to take on my new life as a WWE Diva. Since it's the holiday season and they're off, Eddie and Chavo invited some of their coworkers to our party.

Damn, I've never been so starstruck in my life. I know most girls my age go all ga ga for the big movie stars or singers, but the wrestlers were my equivalent. Fuck actors, it's all about the wrestlers. I remember the first time I met my friend Matt. Yeah, Matt Hardy. Complete embarrassment on my part. Same with Jeff.

"_Matt, this is mi lil prima Lauryyin, she's gonna be a Diva in a few months." Eddie grinned as he pushed me toward a very handsome, but sweaty Matt Hardy. "Hi, you're cute." He smiled as he shook my hand. I was blushing. "Hey. I like your hair." I shyly smiled back. Fuck, I can't believe I just said that. "Thanks, I like yours too." Moments later, I met Amy Dumas, or Lita. Sweetest girl, ever. Actually, Oscar Gutierrez, or Rey, introduced me to her a couple years ago. So it was just like a 'hey, how you been' kind of thing._

_I chilled with Matt and Amy for like two hours and Matt got a call from his cell. He grinned and went to the locker room door. "Hey Lauryyin, I've got two more members of team xtreme for you to meet." He said as he motioned for me to come to the door. "This is my little brother Jeff and that over there is Shannon." He laughed. _

"_Damn, you fine momma." Jeff grinned and cocked his head to the side. That made me blush. "Uh, Jeff. This is one of Eddie and Chavo's little cousins. Future Diva." Matt said as he smacked him in the arm. "Hey." I smiled as I stared at his hair. "Shan, get your ass over here!" Matt hollered at Shannon Moore, who was dancing his ass off to some random song on the radio down the hall. _

"_Hey, I'm Shannon, but you can call me big poppa." He grinned as he shook my hand. "I'll just call you, Shanny-o." I grinned back. "Givin nicknames already? Yup, she's xtreme material." Matt laughed. "So, you wanna hang with us this summer, be our lil extremist in training?" Amy grinned. "You're serious, no bullshit?" They all laughed. "Hell yeah we're serious baby!" Jeff said with a high pitched voice. From then on, I've been hanging with those four. Actually, those five, if you add Shane. He's kinda like the sane one out of all of us._

Okay, so it wasn't all that bad. Over the last few months, those guys have been my best friends. My sisters have found their own crews to chill with, but mine is bomb, man! "Miela, come here." That was Eddie. He was standing by Oscar. We call him O. "Happy birthday, squirt." Oscar grinned. "Thanks, and I'm not a squirt. I'm taller than you." I poked my tongue at him. "Uh huh, whatever. Eddie she thinks she's grown now." He grinned. "I am grown. Yo soy Muy caliente." I smirked as I began to began to do Eddie's patented shimmy shake.

"Oh no. What happened to my innocent little miela?" Eddie laughed as he playfully covered his eyes. "I'm still innocent, for now." I grinned as I continued dancing with Oscar. "Hey man! So, this is the other one, huh?" I heard a deep voice say from behind me. "Yeah, Mark, this is Lauryyin." Eddie smiled. I looked up into a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. Wait, I know him. Oh my goodness. He's the fucking Undertaker! I sound like a super fan right now, ha!

"Well, happy birthday Miss Lauryyin." I shook his gigantic hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you… uh, what do I call you?" He smiled. "Whatever you want, darlin." He said as he looked down at me. Damn, he's tall. "You hang with those Hardy's, huh?" He asked. "Yeah, what's it to ya, Deadman?" I don't know where my little attitude came from, or the whole 'Deadman' name. I guess it just sounds cute.

"Hold on, lil Fuego. I just asked a question, girl." He raised his arms in the air. It made me laugh. Did he just call me fuego? "Sorry, I just get tired of people asking questions about them. Especially questions about Jeff." I saw Eddie and O go over to talk to CJ, or Chris Jericho, leaving me with Mark or whatever the hell he wants to be called. We sat and talked at the bar for maybe two hours. He's a really nice guy. I can't wait to meet his wife, Sara. Oh, and now, I officially have a new nickname. Fuego, it means fire, that name's exclusively for Taker. Since I've developed a little friendship with him, I could tell that he's gonna be the overprotective type. Great, just what I need, another Eddie.

"Hey, Lori. Come dance." That's my older sister Kim. Oh yeah, I'm the baby of the family. Youngest of a set of triplets. We have an older brother and sister. All us girls have dreamed of being in the WWE, growing up with famous wrestler cousins, why wouldn't we? Our brother, on the other hand, dreamed of being a lawyer. Ugh, his loss.

As I was dancing I noticed a very muscular man across the room, talking to Eddie. Ooh, Batista! He's hot as hell. He noticed my stare and waved. "Watcha waiting for, go on over there. Ya know ya wanna." That was Shannon. "Shut up Shan, before I tell Crystal you've been stalking." He smacked his lips. "You just mad cause I'm gonna be your brother in law. Now go talk to him. I'll keep EG and CJ busy." He grinned. "Yeah, they're not the problem. Ol paintbrush head's the problem."

"Matt's got him. I don't know why you don't just go out with him, Lori-o."

"He put you up to this, huh Shannon?" I didn't want to be mean to Shanny, but I was getting annoyed. Jeff's hot as hell, but I think of him as a friend. Just a friend, oh yeah also a trainer. "No, he didn't this time. This is just my opinion. And you know Jeff, when he wants something or someone, he doesn't stop until he gets it." After that, he left to go talk to Crystal. I love Shannon, he keeps it real. Well sometimes he does, when he's not being a perv.

* * *

After meeting a few more of my future coworkers and dancing the night away, I finally got some rest. I got Dave Bautista's number tonight. Shannon and Jeff were pissed. Jeff even tried to distract me and steal the number out of my purse. Good thing Matt caught him. I was at home in El Paso, bored out of my mind. I decided to check my email. I had nothing, so I logged on to my favorite chat room. Great just what I need, Jeff's on.

**2XtremeArtist: **Had fun, baby?

**OhMyLori: **Yeah. NOT your baby, paintbrush!

**2XtremeArtist: **Not yet.

**OhMyLori: **Never will be.

**2XtremeArtist: **Come on, you're not really gonna get with muscle head, are you?

**OhMyLori: **Nunya Jethro!

**2XtremeArtist: **You know he's got that shit with his two ex wives and his daughters, right?

**OhMyLori: **Been snooping, have we?

**2XtremeArtist: **I'm serious Lori-o! He cheated on his wife, he's no good.

**OhMyLori: **Oh, and you're better? Don't make me laugh, Jeff. I'm too tired.

**SexyShanThePoP has signed on.**

**SenseiOfMattitudeV1.0 has signed on.**

**SenseiOfMattitudeV1.0: **Arguing, are we?

**SexyShanThePoP: **Oh look Matt, their first fight!

**OhMyLori: **Fuck you, Shannon! Hi Matt-o!

**2XtremeArtist: **Sup Shan & Matt. She wants Batista.

**SenseiOfMattitudeV1.0: **And you think he's gonna deal with your craziness?

**OhMyLori: **Fuck you too, Matt!

**SexyShanThePoP: **YES! A threesome. I knew you were wild!

**AimesRoxDisBish has signed on.**

**AimesRoxDisBish: **You're gross, Shan. I'm coming over Lori, so open the door.

**OhMyLori: **Okay. Shannon, I'm gonna punch your lights out.

**AimesRoxDisBish has signed off.**

**2XtremeArtist: **For real shut up Shannon! Hey, Lori?

**OhMyLori: **Hey. What do you want?

**2XtremeArtist:** Can I come too, I'm lonely.

**SexyShanThePoP: **Hey, me too!

**SenseiOfMattitudeV1.0: **If they're coming, I'm coming!

**SexyShanThePoP: **Yeah slumber party, Xtreme style! Lets go!

**OhMyLori: **Shannon no, all of your asses stay where you're at!

**SexyShanThePoP has signed off.**

**OhMyLori: **Stop him! I'm not answering for you idiots!

**SenseiOfMattitudeV1.0: **Whatever, see ya in a few.

**SenseiOfMattitudeV1.0 has signed off.**

**OhMyLori: **Jeff, please stop those fools.

**2XtremeArtist: **NOPE! HA HA!

**2XtremeArtist has signed off.**

**OhMyLori has signed off.**

* * *

Our faces painted, our bodies full of Jack Daniels. That's how we are now. We're not Team Xtreme, we're Team Shitfaced! "Grab her Shan!" Jeff was screaming for Shannon to throw me into my pool. As drunk as I am right now, I probably would drown. But they're so wasted they wouldn't notice.

"I'm gonna killllllll youuuuuuu Shannon!" I sang as he threw me into the pool. "Amy helllllp!" I screamed, splashing and trying to catch my balance. The water wasn't deep enough for my short ass to drown, but I'm so drunk, I didn't notice.

"I'll save you, baby." Jeff's drunken ass screamed before he jumped into the pool, making a huge splash. The pure idiocy in this is that we're completely clothed. Matt threw Amy in after Jeff jumped in. Shannon threw Matt in, and then jumped in himself. We're all playing around splashing and jumping on each other. I started to play with the ripples in the water that were now full of color from the face paint Jeff put on us earlier.

"Come here." That was Jeff. We were out the pool, now. Still in our soaking wet clothes, but with towels. He's on a lawn chair outside. "What, Jethro." I asked, still drunk and stumbling, to sit beside him. "You seriously wanna give Dave a shot, huh?" His eyes met with mine. "Jeffy, vato. I'm just nineteen. I'm having fun." I laughed out loud. "Have fun with me, then. Not muscle boy." Damn, even though he's drunk as hell and has smeared, faded, and half washed away paint on his face, he's still hot. I, on the other hand, look like hell. My eyes are bloodshot, thanks to my drunkness and the water. My makeup has ran and mixed with the facial paint. And my hair probably looks worse than Carlito's.

"Jethro, you're drunk." I grinned at him and played with his designed beard. "You too." He grinned back. His hands reaching for my face. As he pulled my face closer to his, I lost all the thought in my head, not like I really had any in there at the moment anyway. "You drunk fool!" He grinned and put my lips to his. Oh, his lips were so soft. My conscience came into play, to bad I'm too drunk to listen. As his tongue explored my mouth, I couldn't help but taste the Jack Daniels he had been drinking. I know he could taste the same with me. That's it, I'm blaming the kiss on my drunkness.

**-Amy's POV-**

"Oh shit, Matt!" I screamed as I came outside of Lauryyin and her sister's house into the backyard. "What?" He yelled. I can't believe what I am seeing. Mat ran outside to see what I wanted. His jaw dropped when he saw what I saw. His brother kissing Lauryyin. "I thought he was just playing, Matt?" I asked as he walked beside me, his mouth slightly hanging.

"I thought, too. She ain't no hoe either, she don't be kissing on no anybody Amy. Drunk or not, she feelin' little Jeffrey Nero." Matt said still staring at the two making out on the lawn chair. I'm so damn glad that Shannon's sleep now. He's passed out on the floor of the bathroom, soaking wet. Poor Shannon. I'm glad he's in there, the last time he got drunk, he threw up all over Matt's shoes.

"In more ways than one. I'm stoppin' this, before it gets to that point of no return." I said as I started to walk toward them. Lauryyin was now straddling Jeff and grinding. If I know Jeff, and I do, that skimpy little pink, wet dress would be on the ground in a few seconds. "Wait, we must take pics." I rolled my eyes as Matt grabbed his camera from the table he was standing by.

Yeah, those pictures would really come in handy soon. Lori's gonna kill us! After he snapped a few, I walked over to them. They seemed completely lost in their own world. "Please don't fuck in fronta me!" I grinned when Lauryyin jumped off of Jeff's lap. Damn, did she look a mess. "What happened?" She screamed realizing where she was. "You were about to fuck my little brother in front of us." Matt grinned.

"I'm drunk, idiot. Don't make such a big deal out of it. And don't go telling Greg!" She smiled as she stumbled into the house. Brushing it off isn't gonna be so easy, Lori-o.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you've enjoyed the first chap! This one's kinda fun, huh. Lauryyin & Jeff kinda have a past, ooh. Drama drama **


	2. Dave & Promises

**Can't Help But Wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: More drama, duh! Thanks for reading and dont forget to review.**

**Ch. 2: Dave & Promises**

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

New year, new me. Guess what? I have a boyfriend. I'm dating Dave Bautista. Cool, huh? Yeah, I know that I'm only nineteen, but he said age is just a number. He's a total sweetheart. I'm backstage at Raw. I haven't made my debut yet, on account of creative not knowing what to with me. They're kinda upset that me and my triplet sisters don't look identical. I mean, we resemble each other. But we just don't look the same, ya know. I know they just wanted to make some big storyline with the triplets of the WWE. I can see it now, matching hooker outfits, one of us turning heel, bra and panty matches galore, but too bad for them. I'm glad, though.

"Hey, why ya sitting there all sad?" That was Greg or Shane, or Hurricane as he was dressed now. I was sitting on an equipment box. "I'm not sad, Shane. I wanna go to Smackdown with Eddie." He frowned when I said that. "What, and leave your bestest friend?" He made me laugh. "I love you Shane, but Smackdown has my familia." I smiled at his pouting face. "You gonna leave ya boyfriend, too?" His pout was now a smirk. "Nope, he can come with me. You can, too."

"Yeah, right. Speaking of boyfriends, did ya have fun with Jeff on your birthday?" He still had that smirk. "Shut up Green Lantern. I knew Matt wouldn't keep his mouth closed!" I frowned and folded my arms. "Ya know he gonna bother you more now that ya with muscle boy, huh?"

"I know. I don't get why though. I told him we're just friends, but he can't seem to get that through his 'taste the rainbow' size head!" I saw Dave coming, so I got up. "Give him a try, and maybe he'll grow on ya." Greg smiled. "Or maybe, he'll just work my nerves some more. Bye Helms." Dave was headed to catering, so I followed. Before I left, Shane handed me a letter, he said it was from Jeff. Great.

"When did you get here?" I was in catering, now. Mark was here, talking to JR. "Hey Fuego. Came to see the show." I saw Dave sitting at one of the tables and waved at him. He smiled and waved back. "You sure you're not here to spy? You already have Randy watching me like a hawk, man." I sat beside Dave. Mark sat across from us.

"Hey babe. Hey Mark." Dave kissed my cheek. When he did, Mark's face completely changed its tone. "So what the hell is up with that?" Damn, I knew he was the overprotective type. "Deadman, he's my boyfriend." I smiled and kissed Dave's cheek. "Oh, and when did this happen?" He really seems upset about this. I already got screamed at by Chavo. He didn't tell Eddie though, but now I'm sure as soon as Mark gets near a phone, Eddie's gonna know. And I'm sure he'll be at the next Raw.

"Um, New Years eve." I had a pleading smile on my face, but he didn't care. "Excuse us, Dave." He got up and waited for me to follow him. Damn, I've known him for almost a month, and he's already being bossy. "What?" I said with an attitude.

**-Mark's POV-**

"Don't_ what_ me, Fuego. You know damn well what. He's no good. You're a kid." She was looking all sad now. "Why does everybody keep saying that? I know I'm young, but I can think for myself, okay." Her little smart ass attitude is annoying as hell!

"Girl, I know you can. I just don't want to see you get hurt." I really don't. She's a sweet girl, even though she's a drama queen. Dave's bad news. "He's not going to hurt me, okay! He's a gentleman." Yeah, for now. "He's a gentleman until he gets what he wants from you, and then he's gone."

"You must have him confused with Jeff. Look, I know what I'm doing." After she said that, she walked off, probably back to be with her 'boyfriend' Dave. She's gonna learn.

"_What's up, homes?" _I'm talking to Eddie, he's gotta know what's going on. "Guerrero, she's with Dave." I know this is none of my damn business, but that kid has grown on me. Plus, I just don't like Dave too much. "_She what! Órale, I told him to stay away!_" I hope his ass doesn't start ranting in Spanish.

"Look, I'll keep an eye on them this week, okay." Even though that won't keep Eddie from coming. _"You do that. Her sisters aren't even interested in the guys like that. Lauryyin's always the problem child! I'll be there tomorrow."_ I knew he was coming. No matter what I said, he has to check for himself. Hopefully he doesn't go off on Dave. I can see that now.

**

* * *

**

-Lauryyin's POV-

"So you got fussed at for being with me, huh?" That's Dave. We're in his hotel room, now. "Yup. I hate that my age gets in the way of everything. Eddie's coming. I know that for a fact." I sighed as I laid back on the bed. "Don't worry about it. They'll get used to it." He smiled and laid beside me. My phone started to ring. Ugh, I hate this ringtone. Jeff's calling, and his mentally challenged ass recorded his voice on my phone, so when he calls, I hear his voice.

"What do you want?" I sat up. _"Sup, baby. Ya read my letter?" _Ugh Jeff. I completely forgot about that letter. "Uh, no. Why?" I got up to get the letter out of my purse. Dave was drifting off to sleep. _"Ya don't have ta read it, I'll tell ya what's on there." _Great, make me get up for nothing. Gosh, I'm lazy.

"Okay, what does it say?" I know it's something retarded, perverted, or both. "_It says meet me in the lobby like right now. I wanna give ya somethin."_ He sounds serious, but with Jethro, you can't always be sure. He's an excellent actor. "What do you have up your sleeve, paintbrush?" Even though I'm suspicious, I'm still going. Dave snores, loud! Gotta go to my room later anyway.

"Just come and see." The suspense is getting to me, now. I got off the elevator and power walked my way to the hotel lobby. There he was. Smiling away. He looked cute with his hair in a bun. "What did you want Jethro?" I found myself staring at his polished nails. Damn, every time I see those things, the polish is always chipped. Today, he has one hand painted black and the other is painted a dark blue.

"I didn't interrupt ya, did I?" He had a sly smirk on his face. "No. I'm not that kind of girl, Jeff. And you know that." We walked to his hotel room and sat in the balcony. "That view is fucking awesome, man." He smiled and continued looking down at the beautiful scenery. It looked like a little beach. It was peaceful. "What do you want, Jeffy?" I turned to him. We're sitting on a bench. "I didn't give ya a present for ya birthday." He smiled and handed me a blue box that he got out of his jacket pocket.

"Jeff, what's this." I couldn't help but smile. I took it and opened it up. "This is so pretty, Jeff." Inside the box, was a beautiful silver necklace with a sparkling pink tiara pendant hanging from it. "Hey, there's one more thing." He looked at me with those green eyes. "Oh, here's the catch." I rolled my eyes. "It's not necessarily a catch." He grinned. I got mad and started to get up. He grabbed my wrist. "Come on, just listen." I reluctantly sat back down.

"Okay, I'm listening. Talk." I still had the box in my hand. "Look, I know you're with Dave, but I really do have feelings for you. I think you have feelings for me, too. So, if you and Dave decide to end it, gimme a chance with ya." He was serious. "If I take this necklace, will you back off?" He nodded. "If you decide to keep the necklace, it'll let me know that I still have a chance. But I'll back off for the time being." He smiled. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew there was a catch!

I can't guarantee that Dave and I are actually going to stay together, but we just got together a few weeks ago. It would be wrong to make a promise like that when you're with somebody, I mean isn't that like jinxing the whole relationship to fail? "You're serious, huh?" I asked. "Hell yeah, I'm serious!"

"Um, Jeff. I really don't think I can do that. If I accept that, it means I know Dave and I aren't gonna last. Which is what everyone else thinks already." He just smiled and took the necklace out of the box. "I know. I'm not gonna sit here and lie and say I hope you two last. I really don't want ya'll to last, honestly. But I do want ya ta be happy, and if Dave makes ya happy, then I'll deal with it, I guess." Damn, Jeff.

"Thanks for the honesty, I guess. But Jeff, I know you only want me for my ass." I smiled, but I was dead serious. "I do want your ass, but I want the rest of ya, too. Now the guy ya with just want ya for ya ass. I know that." I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever, Jeff. Dave's not a pervert like you and Shan." I grinned.

He got up and stood behind me. He put the necklace on me. "Jeff, I said I can't take it." I said as I turned to him. "Take it off, then." He stood over me like he was daring me to take the necklace off, or something. "It's a birthday present, right? So I'm keeping it. Thanks Jethro." I smirked and stood up. He smiled and walked back into his room. I followed. I headed to the door. "Ya know if ya leave here with that around ya neck, ya gotta give me a chance with ya."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Jeff, goodnight." Okay, I know I just jinxed my relationship with Dave, but the necklace is absolutely gorgeous! I'm wondering if Jeff's crazy ass actually pick this out. It's too pretty for him to just pick out. As I was thinking this, I was going up to my hotel room, which I was sharing with my girl Lisa, or Victoria.

As I opened the room door, I heard a familiar laugh. "Dammit, Eddie! When did you get here?" I pouted as I slowly walked up to the little table he was sitting at. I sat in a chair across him. Vick's laughing away at the TV. "Where have you been?" He's mad. "I was with Jeff." His tone changed when I said that. "Okay. So you got a boyfriend and didn't tell me?" He still looked a bit angry.

"Yes, Eddie. I have a boyfriend and I didn't tell you. You're proving my reasons for not telling you to be true." I really don't want to be mean to Eddie, but sometimes he needs to butt out. "Stop it with the attitude! I didn't come here to argue. I just don't trust him, miela." He looked kinda hurt that I hollered at him. Normally, he would've cussed my ass out, but now he's serious.

"I'm sorry Eduardo. I know you care, but just like I told the Deadman, I can think for myself." He smiled. "I don't know how out of all of your sisters, you ended up being the romantic one. I'm gonna let you do what you want for a while, but that doesn't mean I won't be watching you." I sighed. I guess that's as close as I'll get to him backing off.

**

* * *

**

-Dave's POV-

"Yeah, come on in. It's Amber, right?" I was talking to some fan that I invited to my room. I know I have a girlfriend, but she's a kid and I have needs. She's asleep now, back in her room. I know she'll be back in here in the morning, so this girl will have to be gone.

I really don't want to hurt Lauryyin, but I can't help it. Everyone has needs, right?


	3. Royal Rumble

**Can't Help But Wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: First off, I would like to say, 17-0! YES! The two championship matches afterward, sucked. Sorry, Taker and Shawn stole the WHOLE show!! And on a random note, I loved Matt's new tights, sexy! Back to the story, you'll get a little more of Mark's POV in this one. There's gonna be plenty more of the story told in his POV soon. Doncha just love his sexy ass? Thanks for reading, and don't forget to REVIEW!!**

**Ch. 3: Royal Rumble**

**-Dave's POV-**

"Get up." Dammit! It's nine in the morning and I know she's gonna be at the door in a few. "I said, get up!" I'm screaming at this fan girl from last night.

"Look, uh Taylor, I've gotta catch a plane, so you really gotta leave." I lied. Damn, what was I thinking. This girl is ugly. "My name's Amber." Oh, I forgot. She got up and put her clothes back on.

"Amber, right. I'll call you." I don't know why I said that. Amber was now at the door. "No you won't. Thanks for ride." She smirked and left the room. When I checked the hallway, I noticed someone staring. Fuck, it's Adam. I put my finger to my lips and shook my head, trying to get him to keep quiet. He nodded and went back to his room. I know he won't, though. Fuck!

A few minutes later, there she was. That was close.

**

* * *

**

-Lauryyin's POV-

Today's Sunday, the day of the Royal Rumble. I'm so happy, because Dave gets a huge push tonight. He wins the Rumble! I know things are gonna get crazy backstage. First off, Raw and Smackdown Superstars are here. So that means my so-called bodyguards are here too. Meaning cousin Eddie, big dead Mark, Orton the ass, and Chris Jericho. I'm sure there are more, but I don't know any of them. Why Eddie goes through so much trouble to watch me, I'll never know.

"You really need to stop looking so sad." That's Shane. "Damn, Lantern. If I'm sitting down being quiet, I have to be sad?" I was sitting in catering at table. I guess I do look a little sad. "Uh, yeah. When that mouth ain't runnin, something's wrong." He grinned. "Whatever. You'd be quiet too, if you had everybody and their great grandpa's nephews uncles watching your every move." He laughed. "Girl, they just don't like ya dating Dave."

"I know that, but I don't understand why they're watching us tonight. What the hell can we do in the Save Mart Center?" Seriously. "Plenty." He laughed. As soon as he got up, I noticed O coming toward me. "Watcha doing?" He grinned. Very rarely do I get to see Rey Rey without his mask, now's one of those times. He's cute.

"I'm trying to hide from the WWE's not so secret service, which I'm guessing you're a part of." I smirked as he sat beside me. "Actually, I'm not. Eddie told me about it though. I think he's right about Dave, but you just gotta see that for yourself, squirt." He gave me a hug and left to prepare for the Rumble.

I was eating a cherry blow pop when Mark and Eddie walked to the table. Eddie sat beside me and Mark sat across from us. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before you two showed up." I frowned. "You'll thank me later, miela." Eddie smiled. Damn him and that smile! I couldn't help but smile back. "What do you two losers want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see why you looking so sad." Why does everyone keep saying that? "I'm not sad, I'm annoyed. You two and your goddamn bodyguards have been working my nerves since Dave and I got here!" They both smiled at that. I smacked Eddie on the arm. "Ow! What was that for vato?" Eddie grinned as he rubbed his arm.

"For being you." When I said that, I burst into a laughing fit, because someone had started tickling my stomach. They stopped after I started swinging my fists. "Eddie, you better get your friend, or I'm gonna kill him." Eddie laughed and got up to get ready for the Rumble, he's entrant number one. "Irvine! Your ass is mine, puta!" I was now chasing Chris Jericho around the table.

As Chris ran, Mark put his foot out and he tripped over it. Everyone backstage started laughing. Even Chris. "I'm not gonna kill you Chris, that was enough damage for now." I said as he walked to the dressing room. As I sat back down, I saw Mark's wife coming toward us. She's pretty.

"Fuego, this is Sara. And Sara, this is the little drama queen I told you about." Mark said. I frowned at him and smiled and shook Sara's hand. "What you said doesn't give her justice, Mark. She's gorgeous." She smiled and sat beside me. "Nah, she's just annoying. I've got to go get ready, so you two have fun and behave back here." He said as he got up.

"Is he always that bossy?" I asked. "Always. All you gotta do is boss back. Tell his ass what you're gonna do. Don't let him tell you what you're gonna do." She smiled. "Then he'll stop bossing?" I noticed John Cena walking toward us. "Hell no." We laughed. Sara noticed John coming toward us and shook her head at him. He quickly turned the other way.

"Damn, it's like that?" I asked shocked at the way Cena just walked the other way. "Just like that. One of the perks of being married to Mark." We laughed again. We laughed and talked about some of the Superstars and some hilarious but embarrassing stories of Mr. bossy ass Mark, until the show started. "Hey Glen." Sara spoke. I looked to her left and saw Kane. I've seen him backstage on Raw, but I've never noticed how goddamn sexy he is. Oh my, I'm drooling.

He waved and headed over to where the crew had the casket for Taker and Heidenreich's match. I forgot that match was next. Dave sat beside me and spoke to Sara. "She's a bodyguard, too?" He smiled. "No, silly. I don't even know why they've all gone super spy anyway. What in the hell can we do here?" I was serious, but Sara and Dave started laughing. "We could do a lot." He smirked and pulled me onto his lap. I started blushing and Sara laughed again. Neither one of us noticed Mark walk up.

"Oh really?" He said with his arms folded on his chest. I jumped off of Dave and sat into my own chair. Sara and Dave frowned. "Come on, Mark. She's not a little kid." Sara tried to reason with him. He normally looks hot and delicious when he's in Taker form, but right now he's kinda scary. "Sara, stay out of it." He said. He kept his glare on Dave. "I thought Eddie said that you guys were gonna let me make my own choices?" He frowned. "Eddie said he would, I didn't."

"Eddie's my family, you're not. So back off, okay!" Dave and Sara just stared from me to Mark. Mark's face turned red. "Okay. That's how you want it?" He turned on his heels and left. "Fuck, I just pissed him off, big time." I said as I rested my head on the table. "He'll get over it. I know he will." Sara tried to make me feel better. "Sara, I didn't mean what I said in a bad way." I felt tear in the corners of my eyes. I had to hold them back. I'm not crying in front of my boyfriend, or Sara.

"Don't worry about him. He's just mad that you wont listen to him. He's not used to people defying his words." She laughed and put her arm around my shoulders. "Babe, they're calling me, I gotta go." Dave said. Sara let me go and I gave Dave a peck on the lips. "So, you must really like him, huh?" Sara asked. "Yeah, he's a sweetie."

"Fuck sweetness, he's hot as hell!" She laughed. "Okay, he is." I laughed, too. "How's the sex?" I turned and looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" She laughed again. "Sorry, I'm nosy. I'm not gonna tell Mark, promise." She had the cheesiest little smile ever. "I'm not telling you because, there is nothing to tell. Sara, I'm a virgin." She laughed at me.

"What the hell is so funny?" I didn't think it was funny. "I didn't mean to laugh, but you don't look like a virgin. And look at your boyfriend, hello!" Okay, I guess I get it. "You've got a point. But with your husband and half the WWE roster watching my every move, I think I'm gonna stay that way for a while." We laughed again.

We watched Taker and Heidenreich's casket match, which I found to be very, very entertaining. Taker and caskets are sexy together! When he came backstage, he just passed by us and didn't say anything. Obviously, he's still pissed. "He gets on my damn nerves!" Sara said. You can see the anger in her face. We continued watching the next matches. Damn, did Randy have a match, or what? It was awesome.

After the Rumble was over, everyone backstage congratulated Dave, almost everyone. Sara left to go argue with Mark. I'm hoping that argument wasn't caused by me. Maybe dating Dave is a bad idea, maybe I should just go with Jeff, even though he just wants me for my ass. Nah, I'm sticking with Dave. "You ready to go, babe." Dave asked. He's showered and dressed, ready to go on our date tonight. "You bet." I smiled. I noticed Mark watching me as Dave and I left. "Uh, babe. Can we make the date room service in my room? I'm kinda sore." I smiled and nodded. I was just glad to get out of there. Mark was staring hard.

**-Mark's POV-**

Fuck! She just left with Dave. Sara's hollering at me and I'm pretty sure Eddie's gonna be pissed when he notices that she's gone. "Fuck Sara. I don't even know why I brought you here." She's really getting on my damn nerves. "I don't know why you brought me, either. I'm leaving."

"How in the hell do you expect to get home?" I bet my face is red now. "I'll find a way, don't worry about me. And Mark, I do want a divorce." And with that, she stormed out to the parking lot. Damn, I knew that would happen. This marriage fell apart long ago. Strangely, I'm not upset. It was bound to happen. We've been arguing with each other for months. Not those little kiddy arguments either, I'm talking throwing and breaking shit types of arguments. I swear, we don't have any dishes at home. I guess we're officially separated, now.

I was lost in thought, when someone tapped me on my back. I turned to see Lauryyin. Damn, I never noticed how fine she was. "I couldn't leave here with you mad at me." I raised my eyebrow at her. "I'm not mad, girl." She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah right. I'm sorry what I said earlier. I'm glad there's someone else other than my family who cares for me." She smiled. "You're saying that your precious David doesn't care for you?" I smirked. You gotta admit that was a good one. "Whatever. You know what I mean. Where's Sara?" She started looking around for her.

"She went to the hotel." I lied. It's too soon to tell people about us being separated. "Oh, okay. She's nice, too nice for you." She laughed. If only she knew how crazy Sara is. "I'm nice, Fuego." She smiled at me. "If you're nice, then you'd leave Dave and I alone." She smirked. "Nice try, girl." I smiled back. "I'm gonna go. Dave's waiting for me in the parking lot. Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything with him."

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's what happens between you two afterward, that I'm worried about." Seriously, I know Dave only wants one thing from her. After he gets it, he's gone and she's heartbroken. And like I said before, this girl's grown on me. I really don't want to see her get hurt. "Whatever, Mark. I'm not interested in sex." She grinned as she started to back away.

"Yeah right, girl. I heard about you. I should be worried about what you'd do to him." I smirked back. "High school, Deadman. It was a dare, dammit! I'm gonna kill Kim for telling you that. You better not tell Eddie!" I laughed as she walked out of the door. Damn, I was mad at her, but she made me laugh. That never happened before. I'm halfway a divorced man, and I'm laughing and thinking about someone else. Ain't that some shit?

I can't help it. If you ignore her drama queen attitude and her hard ass head, she's a sweet girl. And she's sexy as fuck, for a nineteen year old. If you see her somewhere, I bet you'd think she was about twenty-three or twenty-two. I'd fuck the hell out of that girl, man. Okay, forget I just said that. Forget it completely. There was so much wrong with that statement. Like, she's my good friend's little cousin. And she's nineteen. And also, I've been separated from my wife for like five minutes. Get it together, Mark.

**

* * *

**

-Lauryyin's POV-

"Strawberries and cream, what the hell are you up to?" I was talking to Dave. We're in his room now. He ordered that shit from room service. "Champagne, too." He grinned. "Um, don't you think I'm a little young for that?" I smirked. "Nope. If you get a little wild, I'll be here." He smiled and dipped a strawberry in a bowl of whipped cream. I was laying on the bed and he laid beside me.

"Are you trying to romance me, Mr. Bautista?" I smirked at him. "Why yes, yes I am Ms. Jimenez." He smirked back and fed me the strawberry. He's so sweet. I ate half of it and he ate the rest. "You have some cream on your lip. Let me get it." His smirk was now all freaky looking. He turned my head to him and kissed me. As we kissed, he got on top of me and I felt that bulge thing in his pants. That was kinda creepy.

I've actually felt that before. With Jeff, strangely, plenty of times. Like this one time where I was on his lap and I was drunk. We started kissing and he started feeling on me, and then I felt it. Since I was drunk, or at least that's what I'm blaming this on, I asked him what the hell it was. He was drunk, too. He just grinned and said some shit like that's how much he wants me, or something. He went on to say some shit about how he'll have me screaming in Spanish if he gets me in bed. Now you see why I say that Jeff's only interested in me for my ass.

Wait, why in the hell am I thinking about Jeff's hardness, when Dave, my boyfriend, is on top of me? I know this sounds crazy, but I think I'm cheating on Dave with Jeff. Well, mentally I am. He was now unbuttoning his shirt. Once the shirt was gone, the wife beater was now being taken off. When he grabbed my t-shirt and started pulling it up, I stopped him. "What's wrong?" He said as he looked down at me.

"Dave, I really can't do this. I'm not ready." I gave him a weak smile. He smiled back and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He got up and went to the couch in the room. He was faking like he was alright. I could tell he was completely pissed about that. "I'm really sorry, sweetie. Don't be mad." I was standing by the couch. "How can I be mad? I told you, I'll wait for you." He smiled and pulled me into his huge arms.

After we watched an hour of South Park, I decided to go to my room. My sisters missed the PPV, but they're here now. I'm sharing a room with one of my look-a-likes, Kim.

**-Dave's POV-**

Here I am again, with another ring rat. Cheating on my girlfriend. Damn, I've got to stop this. Wait, tonight I had her right where I wanted her. She said she wanted romance. Champagne and strawberries, now that's romantic. But she wasn't feeling it. And she got me started, so I had to finish, right? What can I say, I like sex.


	4. That Was My Sister pt 1

**Can't Help But Wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: I would've updated sooner, but I was sick. Damn flu. And when I'm sick, I can't think straight to save my life. This one's short. In this chapter, Mark's having mental battles in his head on his feelings for Lauryyin. And Dave's doing the usual cheating. Lauryyin's pissed with Amy for cheating on Matt. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Ch. 4: That Was My Sister pt. 1**

**-Mark's POV-**

"You're not seriously gonna wear that, are you?" I'm talking to Lauryyin. We're doing a photo shoot for the upcoming Smackdown PPV. She's wearing a red little skimpy bikini thing. She's supposed to be like a sexy cupid for Valentine's Day, or something. Kinda dumb, on account of the PPV being after Valentines Day, but I'm not complaining. "I didn't pick this out, Deadman. I would rather not look like a two dollar hooker." Damn, does she have an attitude.

"If it makes you feel better, you'd be a two hundred dollar hooker." She laughed when I said that. Her smile is enticing, reminds me of Eddie's. I caught myself staring at her while she was posing. They've got her dancing to Wherever I May Roam, by Metallica. She started singing the words, obviously she digs Tallica. My kind of girl. When she sang '_I'm free to speak my mind anywhere_' I started laughing. Yeah, that describes her. She does speak her mind, anywhere.

I really need to stop watching her, but I can't. The way she's moving her hips and shaking her hair, makes me want her more. Okay, I admit it. I might have a little crush on the kid. It's strange, I've only known her for like a month and a half now. And Sara and I have been separated for a week and a half. So how in the hell can I even think about having feelings for someone else.

"Damn." I whispered. This girl just hit a split. I'm having a mental battle with myself on whether I should keep on watching or go take a needed cold shower. I wanted to stay, but chose the latter. After all, I do have a photo shoot after she's done, and I can't have things poking in the wrong places on the pictures.

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

After the photo shoot, I had to wait for Mark to finish taking his photos. We're hanging out today. Team Xtreme is torn the fuck apart. I'm fucking furious with Amy, Jeff's with TNA, Shane is on Raw, and Matt got fired or something. The only two that are still together, is me and Shannon. I'm blaming this all on Adam bastard Copeland, or Edge. All this month, I've been on Smackdown. Actually, It's where I debuted.

Vince and the rest of the guys figured that I needed to be away from the gang to clear my head. I wanted to stay on Raw with Dave, but even he said I should go. I can't help it if every time I see Adam, I end up punching, kicking, cussing, or all three at him. Amy's sad because I wont speak to her. But right now I'm like, fuck her ass. Let her talk to Edge. Those bastards.

Matt's at home and he won't talk to us. I talked to Jeff a few times, but he's gone completely bonkers, well duh, he's Jeff. I hate Wednesday's, I just had to get that out, sorry. Since we taped the show yesterday, I really don't have anything to do for the rest of the week, but chill with The Demon of Death Valley.

There's some good things about Smackdown, though. Like Shan, Eddie, Chavo, Rey Rey, Mark, and Randy. Oh yeah, my big sister Crystal. Although she's not speaking to me because I'm dating Dave. See, I told her about that little strawberries and cream incident at the hotel a few weeks ago, and she blew her top. She even threatened to tell Mark and Eddie.

Long story short, I cussed her out and told her to stay out of my business. And now, we're not speaking. "You ready to go?" Damn, I've been sitting here staring into space for about two hours now. "Oh, yeah. Lets go." I don't know where we're going, I really don't care. As long as I'm not thinking, I'm cool.

* * *

"I could beat you. Don't think that just because you're a big ass giant, I can't" I'm teasing Mark. We watched a basketball game. I seriously forgot the teams, I'm slow. Anyway, he was gawking over this dunk some guy made, and I told him anybody could do that. That led to an argument and an apparent challenge of one-on-one with him. I'll kick his ass, not really.

"Yeah, whatever. We'll see."

**-Mark's POV-**

We're at a gym, now. She challenged me to a game. Silly girl. She's kinda crazy, but I like that. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked her. She's stretching, bent all the way over, touching her toes. Damn, she has a nice ass. Okay, I've got to stop this. But I can't help it, so I'll just stare some more. What's the harm in looking, right?

Okay, it's official. I have serious pervert issues. I let her win, on account of her body brushing against mine during the game. I've come to the conclusion that those so called feelings I've been having for Fuego, are just sexual frustration. Yeah, that's it, I just need to get laid. Damn, is that pathetic. I'm the fucking Undertaker for God's sake. I really need to get a grip.

"Told your big ass I'd beat you." We're at her house now, after a trip to Wal-Mart for some damn sour Starbursts. "Whatever. I let you win, you know that." Now we're sitting on the couch, watching God knows what. "Hater. You're just a hater." She laughed.

We sat and watched whatever the hell was on the TV until her phone rang. Usually I'm not a nosy guy, but I had nothing else to do, so I listened.

"Hello…Oh, hey baby…Nothing, watching some weird movie with my big dead bodyguard…Come over…You can't…Why? Um, how about because Death is sitting on my couch drinking a goddamn Coke and last I checked, you're on his list…You'll be nice, yeah right…Come over tomorrow…House show, right…Look, you can't come over today…What _about_ Mark?…You're pissing me the hell off…Wait, who is that…Sister, right…Whatever." After that, her phone was thrown into the wall. Even though I know she won't admit it, she knows that wasn't his sister.

When she sat back down, she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I was trying to sound as caring as I could. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Fuego and her damn overdramatic attitude. "Boyfriend jealous of me?" I smirked. She wasn't crying, but she had tears in the corners of her eyes. It's funny how she completely switched from sad to mad so fast. "Jealous of what old man? Please. He just wanted to come over, I haven't seen him in a week."

"I'm ignoring the old man comment, little girl. So why didn't you let him come over, I would've been a good boy." I bet my smile is more scary than cute. "Good boy my ass. Now stop with the fake little smile, please. You actually look human." Damn, what in the hell do I normally look like then?

"Was that an insult?" She just rolled her eyes and got up. She went to a shelf she had full of DVD's. She had a hell of a lot of my matches. "Damn, are you stalking Fuego?" I laughed, but her crazy ass looked serious. "Uh, no. I just like the Deadman persona. It's cool." She smiled and put in Wrestlemania XV, my match with Bossman. "That match was painful."

"I'm sure it was. I got a question. How come you looked all hot and cute and shit back then, but now you look like a ghost?" She burst out in laughter. "I didn't look like a ghost until I met you darlin." I started to laugh, too. "Whatever. I know I'm sexy. I really don't know what to say about you, Deadman." She smirked. She's right, she is sexy.

"Seems like you've been hanging around Irvine and Orton too much." She got up and cut on her stereo. It was blasting Metallica. I think she's obsessed with them. She got up and started swinging her hair and jumping like a madwoman. I think she's had too many Starbursts. "Come dance with me Mark." Yeah, she's been hitting the candy bar. "I'm gonna pass darlin."

Jumping bean didn't hear me, so she grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up. Her face is so hilarious right now. I went ahead and got up. It's just us in here, so what can dancing like a complete junkie hurt? A lot actually, but it's kinda fun.

We were jumping and rocking out for about thirty minutes, until we heard laughing. I stopped and saw her sister Kim, and Amy. Kim had a camcorder, just great. Fuego's so full of sugar, she didn't even notice. I frowned at Kim, who just smiled and ran to her room. "Fuego, I'm gonna kill your sister!" I screamed. That got her out of her sugar high.

"Why, she's in another state vato." This girl looked crazy as hell right now. Remind me never to buy her candy again, ever. "No she's not, she's here. She recorded us." When I said that, she burst into laughter. "Oh, you scared that someone's gonna see you shaking your ass?" She grinned. "Uh, no. I wasn't shaking my ass, Fuego." She poked her tongue at me.

"Nice moves, Mark." That was Kim. She was laughing at us. Fuego still didn't notice that Amy was in the room. "Shut up, and if anyone sees that tape, I'm chokeslamming your ass to hell Kiim." She laughed. "Don't worry, Mark. That video is gonna be used for our humor only." She turned to look at Lauryyin, who looks like she overdosed on about three hundred cups of coffee.

"Oh no, what did you buy her?" Kim looked at me like she was terrified. "Sour Starburst, lots and lots of Sour Starburst." Damn, did I break some kind of no starburst for Lauryyin rule or something? "Mark, if there's one thing you don't do when you're with Lauryyin, it's buy her candy, especially Sour Starbursts." Great, now I find out after she ate like almost a whole three pound bag of them.

"And how the hell was I supposed to know?" She just frowned. "I'm leaving. You did it, so you deal with Miss Hyperactive. Amy you wanted to come, so you stay too. Consider this a little punishment from me. Adios." And with that, Kim left. Great, leave me in here with a sugared up Lauryyin and a cheating Amy. Just what the hell I need.


	5. Operation: Amy & Adam

**Can't Help But Wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Hmmm, you knew Adam wasn't gonna keep his mouth shut for long, right? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Ch. 5: Operation: Amy & Adam**

**-Mark's POV-**

Never again will I buy Yasmyn Lauryyin DeShae Jimenez another piece of candy. That hyper ass kid drove me crazy. She damn near broke the TV on account of her throwing a pair of heels at Amy. I told her to just go home, but she wanted to stay with Lauryyin. Can you say, wrong choice?

So the kid ran around the house chasing Amy with anything she could get her hands on. At one point, she even had a knife. I don't know how the hell she got it, but she ended up with a chunk of Amy's hair in her hand. You would think that after she cut the girl's hair, she would calm down right? WRONG! While Amy was trying to explain her actions and ramble about her hair, Lauryyin grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen, and chased her outside.

Amy was screaming for me to grab her or something, but I was too busy laughing my ass off. She started chasing her around the pool, I knew this was gonna happen. She dropped the pan and pushed Amy in. What I didn't know was that Amy was gonna pull Fuego in with her. That was even funnier. I almost fell laughing.

When Fuego hit that water, I think she calmed down. I helped them out of the pool and got them some towels. After they dried off, Amy decided that explaining herself was no use, and went home. Fuego had had completely calmed down and changed out of her wet clothes. She sat on the couch with me and watched an old western movie. She rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep during the first ten minutes of the movie. As wild as she was today, I'm surprised she didn't fall out sooner.

I watched the rest of the movie and decided to put her in her bed. Damn her legs are soft. When I put her down, I stayed for a while. I know it's kinda strange to watch someone sleep, but she looks so innocent and sweet. She looks like an angel, a psychotic little angel.

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

I spent the rest of the week chilling with Mark. He refuses to let me eat candy now. I really don't blame him. I tend to get a little hyper when I eat too much candy. Today's Monday. I'm on Raw now. Getting ready for my debut on this show. I'm gonna miss Smackdown. All my buds were there. To make the transition less awkward, Eddie and Mark are here. You know that's bull right? They're only here to spy.

"You ready to do this?" That's Dave. I'm in catering, my usual hangout if I'm not sitting on an equipment box. "Yup." I half smiled. I really don't know what to say about Dave. I mean he's sweet and all, but after that phone call with some woman in the background, I just don't know. His sister, yeah right. I want to believe that, but a voice in my head keeps telling me that it's not. I keep telling the voice that it's wrong, but the voice just keeps telling me that I'm wrong.

Okay, I sound like a complete lunatic. But seriously, that's how I feel. I got up after completely ignoring whatever the hell Dave was saying so I could catch Amy. She went to the locker room, so I followed her. "Aimes, can we talk?" I smiled as I sat beside her. "You don't have a knife or a frying pan hidden anywhere, do you?" She half smiled. "No. I'm so sorry about that. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, we both should be used to getting thrown into pools. Although some of my hair is slightly shorter than the rest from that knife." She laughed. "Yeah, sorry. Now to the point. Why Adam?" I'm not there to be all friendly, I need answers. "I honestly don't know. I fucked up." No, ya think? "Amy, you're my girl and I can never hate you, but right now I'm so pissed. And Matt won't even talk to me."

"At least you're speaking to me. Shan won't even talk to me." Damn, not even Shannon. He's the sweet one who doesn't take sides. "Shane walks past me every day and doesn't even look at me Lori." She started to cry. Dammit! I hate when people cry, especially people I'm close to. I couldn't take it, so I wrapped my arms around her. "They'll come around. Just give them time. We love you A. Now suck it up cause you're messing up my wrestling gear." She laughed.

Okay, so maybe I couldn't stay mad at Amy. But Adam is a complete different story. He works my nerves. And I swear he's the joker from Batman. Speaking of the Joker. "Hey Lori, can we talk?" Just what I need. "What the hell do you want home wrecker?" He obviously didn't notice the tone of my voice. "Look, I know you hate me-"

"Hate is not the word, Adam." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. I looked at his hand and back at him. I guess it scared him cause he quickly let me go. "Just listen, okay. Dave is not the guy for you. He's using you." He started to say something else, but I slapped the hell out of him and walked away. Damn, even Adam's telling me he's no good. But it's Adam, the guy who cheated with Amy and doesn't have an ounce of remorse for it. I'm gonna stop thinking now. I have a show to debut on.

**-Mark's POV-**

I heard Adam and Fuego's little chat, so I decided to get some info. "Damn, man. She left her mark." I laughed at Adam's face. Fuego's slap left a big red handprint on his cheek. "Come on. Not today, please. That slap was torture enough."

"I didn't come to punish you, boy. I want to know why you tried to warn Fuego about Dave. What do you know?" I saw Eddie and motioned for him to come over. "Fuego huh. You should call her the Bride of Chucky." Adam laughed. I frowned. "What's up homes? What the hell happened to your face ese?" Eddie said as he stood beside me.

"Sup bro. Fuego slapped the taste out his mouth. He tried to warn her about Dave. I think he knows something." Why wouldn't he, after all he's Adam. He _always _knows something. "Actually, I do. See, a few weeks ago, I was leaving out of my hotel room. I noticed a hot chick coming out of a room, so I watched for a bit. When she left, I saw Dave looking out the door. He noticed me and told me to keep quiet. I said I would, but I couldn't."

"Fuck, Eddie! I knew it." I screamed. I started pacing back and forth. "I'll kill him." That's all I heard from Eddie. The next thing I knew, he was gone to the locker room. Damn, he runs fast! "Everybody get out!" He screamed. His glare was on Dave. Aww hell, this isn't gonna end well.

**-Dave's POV-**

"What did I do now, Guerrero?" He and Taker just barged into the locker room and kicked the other guys out. I have a feeling that they're gonna beat my ass. I know I can take them on one-on-one, but together, no way. "Don't worry, boy. We're not gonna kill you, yet." Mark smirked an evil smirk. "So you got tired of waiting for mi prima, and just got with a ring rat, huh?"

"Huh? Wait, what are you talking about?" I'm seriously confused now. "Don't play dumb. Look, Adam told us he saw some chick leaving your hotel room a few weeks ago. And I know damn well she wasn't selling cookies, vato." I knew Adam wouldn't keep his mouth closed.

"You're gonna believe Adam?" I know lying is wrong, especially to these guys, but I'm not admitting anything. I mean, I already feel like shit for cheating on the girl. When I called her last week and she told me Mark was there, I kinda got jealous. A ring rat was trying to get me to take her to my hotel room, but I wasn't cheating, yet. "Adam's a dog, but yeah. We do believe him. Adam's also a snoop, and he's always right when it comes to snooping." Mark said.

He's right. Adam always gets the scoop on everything. But like I said, I'm not admitting anything. I really like this girl, and I don't want to hurt her. I also don't want to get my ass beat by Latino Heat and the Lord of Darkness. "Yeah well, Adam's wrong this time. The only girl to come in or out of my hotel room is Lauryyin." I know they don't believe it. I can see it in their eyes. What I don't understand, is why Mark looks like he want's to strangle me.

"Eddie, Lori's looking for you." Thank goodness, saved by Jay. "You just got lucky ese vato, but this is far from over." Damn, Eddie threats are scary as Deadman threats.

**-Mark's POV-**

"You believe that, vato?" Eddie asked as we walked into catering. "Hell no, man! You know he's lying." I nodded. I knew he wouldn't admit it. The problem now is me wondering, how in the hell Fuego is gonna take it when we tell her all this. "The fans love me guys!" That's Fuego now. Damn, she looks good right now. Well duh, she's half naked jumping around. My eyes are glued to two certain bouncing body parts on her chest. Damn.

"Mark!" Oh, I was lost in ta ta heaven. I'm so glad they didn't notice that. "So anyway, miela. We asked him about it and he denied it." Whoa, he told her that fast, I must've been staring hard! "Fuck Adam. I don't believe him. And I would appreciate it if you guys wouldn't interrogate my boyfriend, thank you." Damn, no psycho rambling or cussing? What the hell is up with that?

She just walked off. Wow, does she have a nice ass. "Hey bro." Dammit Glen! He snapped me out of my staring session. "Oh, hey man. What's up?" We walked to catering. We talked for about thirty minutes until I heard Fuego singing all out of tune to none other than Metallica. Oh, she has an ipod. My eyes are once again glued to her ta ta's. God, I can stare at those two forever.

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

"I'm stuck with your overgrown ass for the rest of the week. Eddie's with Crystal and Dy. Then he's got to help Shaul with something for school." I said as I sat beside Mark. Ooh, he's talking to Kane's sexy ass. God, I can stare at these two forever. In case you're wondering, Shaul's my little cousin, Eddie's oldest daughter. "Great, now I have to deal with psycho frying pan girl all week! Ooh how fun!" He laughed.

I poked my tongue at him. That made Glen laugh. I love that laugh. Okay, is it cheating to crush on someone that's not your boyfriend? Because I'm seriously having a fan girl crush on The Big Red Machine. "Whatever, Markey. You know you can't live without me." I laughed back. "No, he can't live without me." Glen said. Wait, what did he say? "Big Red bald guy say what?" I bet I look like a fool now.

"Nope, I sure can't live without him. And he can't live without me." Mark laughed. "Hold the hell up, vatos. Are you two homos? Cause that's just nasty." They laughed more. I wasn't. "Damn, kid. You can't take a joke?" Glen laughed. Joke, yeah right. "Joke my ass. Go all life partner-ish when I'm not around, okay." They were still laughing. "We were just playing, Fuego." Mark said. "Yeah, I'm too damn sexy for his ass anyway." Glen laughed.

Yeah, he is sexy. "I don't care. Just don't get your freak on in front of me, okay." I laughed. They both stopped and frowned at me. "What? Now you two can't take a joke?" I laughed. "She is crazy, Mark." Glen laughed. "Thanks." I smiled. "Uh, Fuego. That wasn't a compliment, darlin." Mark grinned. "Yeah it was. Crazy is the norm, dude. You didn't know?" I laughed.

"Whatever, Fuego. I'll call you later, bro. We got a plane to catch." Mark said as he stood up. He grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder. "Put me down you big oversized zombie! Dammit, I said put me down!" I rambled on until we got to his truck. He was laughing away.

"Damn, did you have to bang my back?" He's driving, now. "Yeah, you should've thought of that before you kidnapped me out of the arena, Deadman." Ugh, I have no clue what the hell is on the radio, but it's annoying. I changed the station. "Girl, did you just touch my radio." Oh please. "Let me check. Hmm, yep." Damn, I guess I do have an attitude. Blame it on Christopher Keith Irvine. He taught me just about everything I know about working nerves. He says I have a gift.

"Don't touch my radio, kid." He turned it back. "Don't tell me what to do, old man." I smirked and turned the station again. I love annoying him, it's so fun! We argued for about ten minutes about whether I can touch his radio or not. I gave up, sadly. So I had to sit and listen to his annoying country music for the rest of the ride. I knew I shouldn't have packed my ipod in my bag.

Now we're on the plane. Mark's sleep, and slightly snoring. I find that real cute, unlike Dave, who snores like he's some kind of gorilla. I'm listening to my ipod, just chilling, until I started thinking. And things always goes crazy when I start to think.

First thought, what if Adam's right. What if he really did see some girl coming out of Dave's room. I'll beat his big muscled ass if it's true. I'm gonna call him and ask about it. I hope Mark and the others are wrong.


	6. That Was My Sister pt 2

**Can't Help But Wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: This one's kinda cute! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Ch. 6: That Was My Sister pt 2**

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

Matt's back! Well, he's not back in the WWE, but he's back with us. Turns out, he didn't get fired until April. It's May, now. Damn that Adam! We had a show in Raleigh last night. Actually, Raw and Smackdown are in NC. I'm at his house right now, sitting on the couch in the den. The gang's here, too. With the exception of Amy and Jeff. Strange now, cause I'm the only girl in the gang.

I guess I should tell you about what's been going on since February. Well, other than Matt chilling with us again and Wrestlemania 21, nothing much has happened. Speaking of Wrestlemania, it was freaking awesome. The Hof was so amazing. There weren't many dry eyes there. I can't even believe I was there to witness it.

Here's my opinion of the show. Awesomeness! They all worked their asses off! My favorite part was when I got to walk out with Cowboy Bob Orton Jr. Maria was originally gonna do it, but Bob asked for me walk him out. Randy's dad is as crazy as him, maybe crazier. The highlight of my night was chilling with Jimmy Hart. I love that man, he's so cool.

Now, on to the matches. Eddie and O were great, every time I see those two wrestle, I get blown away. Mi primo's got it going on! Next match was the MiTB, you know Money in the Bank. All I can say about that match is WOW! Shelton and Chris Benoit completely blew my mind. First off, I was completely scared for all of them, including Edge. But he really didn't do anything anyway. My godfather was great too. In case you're wondering, Chris Jericho is my godfather, not my sisters, just me. Amirez and Crystal got Dean Malenko and Dylen and Kim got Oscar. A perk for being related to wrestlers with other wrestler friends.

Next match, Taker and Randy. What can I say about that match? I loved it! I teased Mark for getting bitch slapped the rest of the night. Then Piper and Stone Cold with their bitch slaps, WWE at its best. Three bitch slaps in one night, now that's a Wrestlemania! I laughed at Trish and Christy Hemme's match. Trish was great, but Christy was funny as hell. With more training, she'll get better, hopefully. Shawn and Kurt were completely amazing. I didn't watch too much of Cena and JBL's match, on account of Mark and Sara arguing like hell. They stopped enough to watch the main event.

My baby's match with Triple H was awesome too. Ric and Lawler had me laughing for most of the match. Since that night was like the best night of his life, he expected me to give him a reward, if you know what I mean. I just didn't feel into it. I asked him about the chick in the hotel a few months ago, and he said that wasn't true. I don't think he would lie to me, he knows who I roll with.

"Guess who else I got to see?" I'm talking to Matt. He's on the couch with me. "Who?" he asked as he grabbed at my bag of Doritos. "Billy Gibbons from ZZ Top. I'm so proud of myself, cause I didn't go all fan girl on him. Hey, get your own damn chips!"

"Cool. And what was up with that dress Lori-o? Chris and Eddie should've beat ya ass for that." He's talking about the pink dress I wore to escort Bob Orton. "Shut up, Dave liked it." I said as I watched Shannon and Shane play the new Tekken 5. "Yeah, Dave liked it. He'll like anything ya have on, as long as he can take it off easy." Shane laughed. I frowned and grabbed his controller. "Oh really, you green monkey?" I laughed as Shan beat him. "We're doing this over, Shan. I would've won if it wasn't for Lori." Shane screamed. Too bad Shannon wasn't listening, he was busy doing his victory dance.

"Anyway, losers. My dress was completely beautiful. I'm sure other normal people loved it." I smirked. "Yeah, and Jeff would love it too. You should put it on so he could see it." Shannon laughed. "Wait, Jeff's coming over?" I'm shocked because I haven't seen him since TNA and WWE were in the same city, you know when he gave me that necklace. Damn, speaking of the necklace, I'm wearing it now. That would explain why Matt keeps smirking at me.

"Ooh, she missin her man." Matt grinned. I popped him on his arm and frowned. "I'm tired of explaining this to you idiots. Jeff is my friend. Let me spell it. F-R-I-E-" I was cut off with a pillow being thrown at my head. "Shut up, Lori. We know you want him. Just don't fuck in front of me, okay." Matt laughed. I stood up and got in his face. "Matthew, I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed as I jumped on his lap. I started to play choke him and he pushed me to the floor so he was on top of me. "Ya wanna be like that, huh?" He laughed.

"Don't even think about it Matt-o!" I growled. Too bad it didn't work. He smirked and started to tickle my stomach. "Come on. Hold her down." He yelled to Shane and Shan. "Grab her arms, man!" Shane yelled to Shannon. Shane already had my legs held down, cause I was kicking the hell out of them. "I'm gonna beat all of your asses when I-" I couldn't talk anymore on account of Matt tickling my whole body. I went into a laughing fit. Remind me never to wear any type of clothing that shows my stomach around these idiots.

"Rape!" I screamed when I heard the front door being opened. Matt heard the door and stopped tickling me to listen. Shane and Shannon listened, too. But they didn't let me go. Then I heard that annoying ass bird sound that Jeff always makes. "Great, fucking great!" I growled. "Move Matt!" Jeff yelled at his older brother. He wanted his turn. "Can you at least say hi?" I frowned as he and Matt switched places on top of me. "Sup mama." He grinned and started tickling me.

They continued their tickle attack until they made me laugh so hard I started to cry. Shane and Shannon let me go and continued playing Tekken. Matt sat back on the other couch. Jeff remained sitting on top of me. "Get your big ass off of me, Jethro." I said as I tried to sit up. He just smirked and sat on the couch with Matt. "You really work my nerves." I said. I was standing in front of Jeff with my hands on my hips. "I could work you, if you let me." He grinned and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

I rolled my eyes and turned my body so I could look him in the face. I grabbed his cheeks and squeezed. "Jethro, it ain't gonna happen vato." He smirked and pushed me onto Matt and pulled my legs onto his lap. "Whatever, mama." He grinned as he and Matt started to tickle me again. "Dammit, not again!" I screamed.

They continued torturing me with tickles until my phone rang. "Órale, what do you want?" I said. It's Eddie. "_We're in Cameron, miela. We need to talk." _He's serious. "Um, what's going on?" I hope it's not too bad. _"Just come to that little park you and those Hardy's go to. It's nothing bad miela, so calm down." _That's a relief. "Okay, but I have a question. Why'd you say we?" I asked questioningly. He just laughed. _"You'll see, miela."_

"What's goin' on mama?" Jeff asked. "Nothing, nosy ass. I gotta go to the park." I said as I got up. "Can you take me Jeff?" I asked as I stretched. "Do you even have to ask, mama?" He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I meant take me to the park, Jethro." I frowned. "Yeah, right. I know what you really meant." He smirked. "Fuck you, Jeff." Dammit! Bad choice of profanity. "Okay, come on." He picked me up and hoisted me over his shoulder. Great, he's carrying me to his room. Yeah, he has his own room at Matt's house. "Whooooo! Go easy on her, bro!" Matt laughed. I'm gonna hurt all four of these losers, if only I could get down.

When we got into his awkward ass room, he let me down. "Lime green silk pillows, Jeff?" I laughed as I sat on his bed. "They're comfortable." He said. He really wasn't paying attention to me. He had one of his drawing books. He sat beside me and handed me his book. "What the hell is it?" I asked as I looked at the strange drawing. He didn't fully color it yet. "You tell me, mama." Ugh, I hate when he calls me that. I'm nobody's mother! "It's a woman. Her lips are awesome. Wild brown hair, killer boobs. Who the hell is it you perv?" I laughed. "That's you! Ya fool." He laughed and fell back on the bed.

"That does not look like me. The hair and lips maybe, but my boobs are not that big!" I pouted. "Yeah they are." He laughed. "No they're not, pervert! A c cup is not that big, vato. I am not that big." I was kinda getting loud. "Ooh, she has boob insecurities." He laughed. "I do not Jeffrey! Can we stop the boob conversation, please? I've gotta go see Eduardo."

* * *

When I got to the park, I noticed Eddie sitting on a park bench. I walked over to him. "What's up?" I asked as I sat beside him. I love this park. It's so earthy. "Miela, we've come to an agreement." He smiled. "What do you mean, we?" I asked. He laughed at the face I was making. "Me darlin." Ugh, I know who that is. "I thought you were talking about somebody important, that's just Mark." I frowned. "Really now?" He asked. Damn, I just noticed what I said. "I didn't mean it like that Deadman." I said as I tried to look as apologetic as I could. He frowned and sat on the other side of me.

"Okay, what did Dave do now? Let me guess. Adam joined him in a threesome, they got all homo, he fell in love with him, and wants to fight me for him?" I laughed but they both frowned. "Miela, that is nasty. We talked to your godfather." Oh great, get the goddamn Ayatollah into it. "Okay, so Chrissy hates Dave, too?" I asked, getting annoyed with them. "Shut up little girl. You seriously have been hanging around Irvine too much." Mark growled. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, but I listened. "Listen, miela. We talked to CJ, and he convinced us to back off and let you live your life." Eddie stated. "We don't like that you're with a cheating dog, but it's your business. You gotta make mistakes and learn from them on your own." Mark stated.

"Can I talk now?" I asked. Eddie nodded. "Okay, how many times have I told you this same thing? And Chrissy was the one who got through to you?" I asked. I bet I look so confused now. "Actually, yeah. He talked to me about the sex, too" Eddie smiled. "Eww, you and my godfather discussed my sex life?" I frowned. "Not exactly miela, you don't even have one. You're nineteen so it's amazing that you're still a virgin. CJ said that eventually, you're not gonna be, so I'll have to get used to it. I've gotta start treating you like you're mi prima and not like I'm your papi." Eddie said. "And what did he say to you, Deadman?" I asked as I turned to him.

"I didn't have anything to do with that topic. As long as you're careful, I don't give a damn. But with Dave, I know he just wants sex. All I'm saying is be careful, darlin." He smiled. "Okay, this is awkward. No more sex talk with you two. And by the way, I'm not interested in sex right now. Thank you guys, for caring." I smiled as Eddie pulled me into a hug. I leaned back onto Eddie's lap and propped my legs on Mark's lap. He frowned and pushed my legs off him. I poked my tongue at him and he did the same with his patented eye roll. I guess he was trying to scare me, but I find that sexy as hell.

**-Jeff's POV-**

After I dropped Lori off at the park, I decided to go to Wal-Mart. When I got there, I went into electronics. I noticed a big muscled dude by the digital cameras. I walked over there, cause his ass looked familiar. "Say man, don't I know you?" I asked the guy. His back was to me. When he turned around, I knew who he was.

"Hey Jeff, what brings you to Wal-Mart?" He asked. He kinda look like he wanna run or somethin. "Sup Dave, tryna hide ya identity?" I said that cause of his glasses and that big ass hat he got on, plus long sleeves to hide the tattoos. "Actually, I am man. How come you're not?" He asked.

"Dude, this is Cameron, North Carolina. You think they don't know me here? Man, Wal-Mart is the local club on Saturday nights. Ask ya girlfriend. She be Wal-Mart clubbin all the time over here. Speaking of her, is that why ya in Cameron?" I asked. He was looking around like somebody's tryna kill him or somethin. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm here for Lauryyin. You know where she is?" He asked. He seriously need some help, cause all that damn movin he doin lookin around, is makin me paranoid.

"She with Eddie. Call her later man." As soon as I said that, a blonde fine ass woman came beside him. "You ready to go?" She asked him. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Just meet me at the car." She smiled and walked back to the front of the store. He noticed the look on my face, I'm pissed. "Oh, that was just my sister Kasey. Look, I gotta go man. I'll see you." He said as he hurried out of the electronics department. I stood in my spot with my hands on my waist and shook my head. "His sister, that's bullshit!"

**

* * *

**

A/N- You're probably wondering about Sara being at Wrestlemania if she wants a divorce. We'll I'll give you an explanation. Mark brought her there because they're trying to settle their differences and see if they can reconcile. Sorry that he didn't get to explain in his own POV, but I got carried away ;) I'll be sure to let him explain in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading.


	7. Strange Little Boys

**Can't Help But Wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Ah, I like this chapter. I hope you guys do too! I'm still writing the Whodunit game, but I've lost my funniness, I think. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Ch. 7: Strange Little Boys**

**-Jeff's POV-**

"Matt, guess who I saw at Wal-Mart?" I'm back at Matt's house now. "Who bro?" He asked as I stood by the couch in the den. "Man I saw Dave and some chick that he claims is his sister." Matt looked at me like I was crazy. "What the hell is wrong with that?" He asked. And they call me the dumb one. "Matt, I ain't know he had a blonde sister round the same age as Lori."

"Oh." He's the slow one now. "I know that wasn't his sister." By the look on his face, I know what he gonna say. "Just leave it alone, man. It ain't your business." He always says that. Always. As I walked to the backyard, he got up and followed me. "What man? I'm not doin nothin." I lied. He always knows when I'm up to somethin. "Yeah right. Whatever ya thinkin about doin, don't." He frowned.

"Fuck Matt, can't I just chill in the backyard by myself?" He always gotta be the big brother. "Since this is _my _house, no ya can't." He grinned. "Whatever, I'll just go to my house. Later." I said as I headed to the front. "I'm just playin, bro. Whatever ya thinkin, I'm in." He said. I knew he would. Good thing Shane and Shan's gone. We're callin in the big dogs for this one. Although, we might need them later on.

**-Mark's POV-**

"Hello." Damn, somehow crazy ass people always end up with my number. _"Yeah, Taker? This is Jeff."_ Whoa, it's Jeff. "Look, kid. I don't know how the hell you got this number-" He fucking cut me off. _"Jeff Hardy, man. This is Jeff Hardy." _Oh, that would explain him having my number. "Sorry kid. Strange ass people been calling me lately. What ya want?"

"_We need ta talk about Dave and Lori." _Damn, I thought this was over. "What about them. I bet Eddie got you into this." I chuckled at the thought of that. _"He didn't. I can't talk much on the phone. Come to Matt's. I'll explain there. You know where he lives at right?" _

"Yeah I know. I dropped Fuego off there this morning. What the hell is going on, boy?" All this can't talk shit is annoying. _"I'll tell ya when ya get here." _And with that, he hung up. He's lucky I don't have shit else to do, except argue with my crazy ass estranged wife. We tried to settle our differences, so I brought her to Wrestlemania. Seriously a bad idea. She started this big ass argument during one of the main events, and I haven't heard from her since. That was a month ago. Whatever, I don't need her bullshit.

Anyway, back to this Jeff shit. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I hope I don't have to beat anybody's ass. Jeff seems like he has a little sugar in him. Even though his brother was with Amy, he seemed like he was a fruit loop too. I'm at their house right now and I swear if they start with that homo shit, I'm kicking both their asses. But if they're gay, they might like that. Damn, I gotta stop thinking so much, that is getting kinda dangerous.

"Talk Hardy." What the hell? This guy is outside in a lawn chair polishing his fingernails. I'm seriously questioning my sanity by coming here. I'm also questioning Jeff's sexuality. He's even got some goddamn pink flip-flops on. I swear Fuego had a pair just like that. He stopped polishing his nails and stood up. "Sup Taker. Lets go in the house." He grinned and motioned for me to follow him in. Strange ass little boy.

Let me rephrase that. Strange ass little _boys_. Meaning Jeff and Matt. Remind me not to come here again. I sat on the couch opposite from the brothers Hardy. "Talk, little boys." I can't help but be intimidating, it's who I am. "I saw Dave with some fine ass blonde chick at the Wal-Mart, he said it was his sister, and I know it wasn't his sister, but he says it is, but I don't believe him, I think he's cheatin' on Lori, and me and Matt cooked up a plan ta catch his cheatin' ass in the act, but we need ya help." Damn, he said all that in one breath, but I could understand him, barely.

"Damn, kid. Speak English next time. And what the hell do you two need my help for?" I asked raising my eyebrow and giving them both questioning looks. "Not much. We need you to be the threat." Matt explained. "By the look of the green goblin over there, I can tell that's not all you two want from me. I'm glad Fuego's got other people that care for her and all, but Eddie and I just promised the girl that we'd let her do what she wanted to do, a few hours ago actually. She's with him and Irvine now." I started chuckling at Jeff's green and purple hair. Looks like he got into a fight with Barney and lost.

"Come on, man. I know you want to hurt Dave." Jeff pleaded. I frowned. "Don't beg kid. Ain't you gonna get the door?" Somebody was trying to beat the damn door down. "Hold the hell on, man I'm comin!" Matt screamed as he ran to the door. Jeff and I gave each other questioning looks when we heard Matt scream. "What the hell Matt?" Jeff screamed as Matt ran from the front door all the way to the door leading to the backyard. "Two words. Water. Guns!" As soon as Matt said that, Jeff jumped over the couch and hauled ass to the backyard behind Matt.

I'm clueless as hell, sitting on this damn couch, so I decided to go in the backyard. When I walked outside, I was blasted in the face with some freezing cold water. When I wiped the water out my eyes, I found myself staring into the grinning face of Fuego. "Ima kill you Fuego." I frowned. She grinned more and threw her arms around me. "Markey! Why are you at Matt's house?" She squealed.

"Are you drunk?" I asked as I pried her arms off of my waist. I noticed Shane Helms and Shannon Moore chasing Matt and Jeff around that pool with some oversize water guns. I know all of their dumb asses are gonna end up in that pool before it's all over. "Kinda. Maybe. Just a teensy bit." She laughed with that big ass pink water gun in her hand. "Weren't you with Irvine?" I asked . "Duh, ya big idiot! You left me with him and Eddie." She was clearly wasted. Crazy ass girl.

"You mean to tell me that Eddie and Chris let you drink?" I have to hear this cause Eddie won't even let me drink around him. And I'm older than his ass. "No, silly. Eduardo left me with Chrissy. Chrissy's cool." She laughed. Figures, it would be Irvine to let her drink. She's been sipping on that Jerichohol. I shook my head as I heard a splash, and then another. I turned to see Matt and Jeff damn near drowning in the pool. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing. Shane and Shannon jumped in a few seconds later. These fools are fully clothed.

I turned back around after watching Matt and Jeff try to drown Shannon and Helms. "Get the hell away from me, Fuego." Drunk ass little girl is trying to spray me with that water gun. I started to back away from her when I noticed what she was trying to do. "Oh hell no." I growled as I grabbed at the gun. I couldn't get to it. I got too close to her and she ended up pushing me into the pool.

I'm too damn tall for this pool. I got closer to the edge of the pool and while she was distracted, I grabbed her ankle. "Don't you do that!" She screamed, as if that would work. I let her ankle go and jumped up, grabbing her by her waist and threw her into the pool.

Damn, I can't believe I'm having fun in a pool, fully clothed with the goddamn Hardys. And Shane and Shannon. And Fuego, who keeps jumping on my back. As curvaceous as this little thing is, I never expected her to be this heavy. I don't mind though. These dumb asses decided to try to drown each other. They steered clear of me, on account of them being scared that I was gonna break their necks. Maybe I mentioned that too, but who cares.

We stayed in the pool until it started to get dark. Good thing my bags were in my rental truck. One thing I've noticed about Fuego, is that she never wears a bra. Another thing is that she always wears tight ass tank tops. I found myself staring at her shirt when she got out of the pool. All I can say about that sight is, damn. After we all changed, we sat in the backyard, just chilling. I can't believe I'm at Matt Hardy's house having a good time. Wait until I tell Glen about this. He'll laugh his ass off.

"You wanna see funny, you should've seen her last summer when we first met. Man she was on top of tables and shit. One time she even started strippin, until Matt decided to get her down and cover her up." That's Jeff, explaining the fun of being around a highly intoxicated Fuego. "I've got a better one. How about the time Shannon dared her to give him a lap dance on the Hardy Show. She made sure to get totally tanked before she did. She ended up in the lake and Jeff somehow got her out and ended up giving her the lap dance." Matt laughed.

So when she gets drunk she gives lap dances. That would explain the story her sister Kim told me. She said that after their graduation party, Fuego took some random dude she was dancing with and gave him a hell of a lap dance. Somehow she got too wild for the poor guy and they had to get her off of him. Fuego says it was a dare, but I think the freak comes out of her when she's drunk. "How bout that time when her and Amy had that whipped cream." Shannon started. Jeff and Matt frowned. "Don't tell me they licked it off each other?" I asked, seriously this is interesting.

"No. We made Matt and Jeff lick it off each other. Ha ha, one of the forbidden Hardy shows." That was Fuego. She had sobered up a bit and I guess she heard our little conversation. "I knew ya'll had some sugar in there." I laughed at the two brothers who were starting to turn all red. "I don't know what you're laughing at, Deadman. I know about your silky little boxers and how you get down with your bad self. I would pay to see that." Fuego laughed. Sara must've told her that.

"Don't start with me girl. With all this new information I've found out about you, I could politely go and tell Eddie." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You know all of you work my nerves, right?" She growled. We all laughed. After a couple hours of goofing and more stories, I decided to go back to the hotel. Today was fun. I have a feeling that whatever the hell Matt and Jeff are planning is still in full effect, even though I declined helping them. I'll just keep an eye on them. With those two, anything is possible.

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

That was absolutely awesome! All my guy friends chilling together. If only Randy was here, he's my other buddy. Speaking of him, I've got to call him and tell him about CJ playing on the swings in the park. I was gonna crash at Matt's place, until I got a call from Dave. He wanted me to meet him at his hotel, but I travel with people, so I have no transportation. Sometimes it's fun to have your own Superstar chauffer, but at times like these, a girl needs her own whip, ya know.

A very pissed off Matthew Moore Hardy was my chauffer tonight. He went on mumbling to himself, saying something about peoples sisters being a hot blonde. I'm thinking I might have woken him up from one of his freaky little sex dreams, ewww. "I love you Matt." I gave him the most sweetest smile I could muster. He frowned. "Whatever, he better bring your ass back." I poked my tongue at him and went into the lobby of the hotel. Dave was waiting for me.

"Hey champ." I squealed as he wrapped his gigantic arms around me. "Hey baby. Your hair is all the way brown now." He laughed. Yeah, see a couple weeks before my birthday, Shannon dared me to highlight most of my hair pink, to match my dress. I never back down with dares, so I did it. And now the highlights have finally washed out. "I know, I'm so happy. I love me some pink, but pink hair is Jethro's thing." I laughed as we walked to his room.

"Speaking of Jeff, I saw him at Wal-Mart earlier. He didn't tell you?" He asked as he opened the room door. "Nah, he was too busy trying to drown me and his brother. Wait, Jeff was in Raleigh?" He wasn't gone that long. "Uh no, I was in Cameron. Looking for you. I was gonna surprise you. Jeff said you were with your cousin. What's the deal with you two anyway?" He asked as he sat on the couch. "Who? Me and Jeff or me and Eduardo?" I asked. "Both actually, cause Jeff acts like he likes you, and Eddie, I don't know what to say about him." I sighed and sat beside him.

"Eduardo is my big cousin. Eddie's dad was my uncle. Eddie and I always clicked, more so than he and my other siblings. So when mom died and my dad left us, Eddie took the role as dad. Even though I had a godfather, which Eddie chose. But Chris is more like a big brother than a godfather anyway. But yeah, Eddie is like my angel on earth. I love that big headed idiot." I laughed.

"And what about Jeff?" He asked. Damn, he acts like he caught Jeff and I grinding on each other, even though that shit happened before on different drunken occasions. "Jeff is one of my best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Same with Matt, Shanny, and the Lantern. They're my road dogs. Ride or die, homes." He laughed at me.

"Rey Rey is my little god-uncle. And if you're wondering about Randall Keith, he's my other ride or die vato. So is Amy, even though she did what she did. But everybody makes mistakes. And speaking of mistakes, that particular mistake Amy made, you know Adam, he used to be my vato too. Occasionally I talk to Jay Reso, you know, because he reeks of total awesomeness, but I don't seem to have the time now. Is there anything else you would like to know about my friends?" I asked. My nerves were getting bad. Who the hell does he think he is. Like he needs to know what Jeff means to me. I mean, I'm here with him at two in the fucking morning when I could be over in Jeff's arms right now, doesn't that say something to him?

Wait, what the hell am I talking about? He has no clue that I could be in Jeff's arms right now, does he? I mean, that would explain the sudden interest in what Jeff means to me, right. "Lori!" He screamed. Damn, I was thinking a little too much. "Huh, sorry." I smiled. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just curious." He gave me that little innocent smile. It's so cute. He's so cute. "I think somebody's a little jealous. Don't worry, I like that." I smiled as I climbed into his lap. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around me and we engaged into a massive make out session. I was actually thinking about going all the way, until my jeans started vibrating. Dave stopped kissing me and gave me a depressing but pissed face.

Yeah, as soon as he heard the ringtone, his face turned into a complete scowl. "What, Jethro. It's two thirty in the morning you culo!" It's Jeff. I swear he has great timing. _"Mama, where ya at? I woke up and checked the guest room and you was gone." _I guess Matt didn't tell him that he dropped me off. "I'm fine, sweetie. I'm with Dave. I'll be back tomorrow, okay." Damn, I pissed Dave off when I called Jeff sweetie. What can I say, when he gets all clingy, it melts me. Then I guess I pissed off Jeff when I told him I was with Dave, cause he let out a loud _shit! _

"_So ya stayin there tonight? Whatever. Just remember, abstinence is the way. Until you get with me. Goodnight, mama." _I chuckled at him. "Goodnight creamy. I'll see ya tomorrow." I gave him that nickname after that whipped cream incident, he earned that name. Matt earned the name of Juicy lips. Ah, the good ol' days. "Creamy?" Dave said with an attitude. Ugh, he's getting on my nerves with the jealousness. "Nickname, me and Amy gave him. Damn, your jealousy is starting to get on my fucking nerves, buddy." I growled.

"I can't help it, babe. You're a catch." For some reason, I bought that. Well, I didn't actually buy that crap, I pretended like I believed it. I was too tired right now to argue anyway. I'm pretty damn sure that he wanted to fuck, but I'm not ready. Today was already a huge day in the life and times of Lauryyin. Eddie and Markey backing off, drinking JD with my goddaddy, throwing Mark in a pool, having him chill with the core crew. Man, today was just awesome. I'm not letting Mr. Jealousy mess it up.


	8. Admitting

**Can't Help But Wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Readers and reviewers like totally reek of awesomeness!**

**Ch. 8: Admitting**

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

"Give it back, Matthew!" Right now, I'm chasing Matt around his house, because he has one of my bras in his hand. We're going back on the road today. Chris is gonna be here to pick me up in a few. "Here girl. Ya take the fun outta everything." He pouted and handed me my bra. The only reason he gave up so easily, is because I had one of his bats in my hand. And I wasn't afraid to use it.

"Aww, poor Matty." I grinned as I finished packing my suitcase. For some reason, he and Jeff have been acting really weird today. They've been distracted. They're up to something. Matt's normally not involved with Jethro's shenanigans, but I have a feeling that he's in this. I don't know for sure if they're planning something or not, but I know how I can figure it out.

I left Matt in the guest room to mumble to himself, so I could find Jeff. Ah, he's in his room. I didn't bother to knock. "Jeffy, baby. I came for my kiss goodbye." I said in my most seductively sweet voice. He was laying in his bed, deep in thought.

He has that bionic hearing. You know, that hearing where he hears what you don't want him to hear. I know he heard me, but he just ignored me. My suspicions are true. They're definitely up to something. "Jeff, did you hear me?" I asked as I walked to the side of his bed.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah. Bye." He said without moving. Ugh, loser. I tried to get him out of his thoughts for a couple minutes, but he wouldn't budge. So I just left out. Matt and Jeff are strange.

"You should've seen him in the pool!" I squealed. I'm in the rental car with CJ and my sister Kim. "He was so hot!" I'm talking about Mark being all wet in Matt's backyard. He was hot, for a big dead guy. "Hey, junior. Stop with the hot Mark talk around me, please." And that's CJ.

"Hush up and stay out of girl talk, vato." Kim laughed. "But really, stop with the hot Mark talk. That's kinda strange." Now she wasn't laughing. "How's it strange? If someone's hot, they're hot. Christina's hot, in a girly way." We both laughed at that. CJ, who was driving, poked me.

"I told you not to call me that. And I'm not hot, I'm a sexy beast, Yas." He laughed. I poked him back. I hate that 'Yas', it sounds kinda gay. But now you see where I get my annoying ways.

"So, how's the boyfriend?" Kim asked. CJ seemed interested in my answer, too. "He's good. A little on the paranoid side, but good." Come to think of it, he's been nothing but a sweetheart to me since we've been together. Well, except when he was questioning me about Jeff.

"Oh yeah Chrissy, I heard that you're writing a book." Kim said as we entered the Ford Center's parking lot. We're in Oklahoma. "Yup. One of my many talents." Cocky CJ. "Yeah, you can add that to your other talents. Being an assclown, wearing ricockulous outfits, thinking you can sing, want me to finish?" See, this is fun. My sister and my CJ always get into these little arguments.

"Hey, don't dis his singing. I happen to love Chrissy's voice." I laughed. "Thank you Lori. She's just jealous. I won't be thanking her in my book."

We're inside now. Avoided most of the crowd. I'm glad, because the fan-paparazzi would have pictures of Chris and I holding hands, and get the wrong idea. I'm still checking the web to see, though. They already know that Dave and I are an item, so we can be in public.

"Latino Heat and the big dead freak! What the hell are you two here for?" I squealed as I walked up to Eddie and Mark, who were talking to Randy Orton. Why the hell are these two SmackDown dorks here?

"I'm on the show, tonight. You didn't get your script?" Eddie asked while Randy and I poked each other like five year olds. You should see the way Mark is staring at me, hilarious!

"Eduardo, you idiot. We just got here. CJ's gone to let them know, I'm sure he'll get them, why? What's so important with the script?" I questioned. "Nothing, chica." He grinned. You know Eddie's promos, where he's lying and you can tell? Well, he's like that for real. He cant lie without laughing or smiling. I guess I get that from him, cause I can't lie without singing my words.

"Uh huh. So Randall, what's going on vato?" We had stopped poking each other, on account of Mark, the buzz kill, grabbing both of our fingers. I poked my tongue at him and he bit the air and growled. Weirdo.

"I'm not saying nothing. I've been sworn to secrecy." Randy said as he put his arms up. He started to back away, but I followed, only to be drug back by Chris. He had gotten the script for tonight. Eddie had wandered off somewhere.

As I read over them, I noticed that I had to be Eddie's valet. He was gonna 'accidentally' spear me. Ooh, I'm part of the Rey and Eddie storyline. I love heels. And heel Eddie is badass. But the bad thing is, I'm still a face, even though I'm gonna be with Eddie. Yup, on account of Eddie getting pissed at me for checking on his opponent and spearing me to the ground, I'm going full on, hurt-little babyface.

I _so_ want to be a heel. They're cool. "Dammit all! Why do they insist on making me a charity case?" I'm frustrated now. Storyline writers suck. "She's pissed about not turning heel, huh?" Eddie asked as he stood beside me.

"Yeah man. I haven't seen anyone who wanted to be hated as much as you do." Mark laughed. "Eddie did. And look where it got him. He's awesome!" I exclaimed. Everyone shook their heads like I was some kind of nutcase. Eddie and I sat in catering and talked about how we were gonna do this stunt.

There's no way to do it without me getting hurt, so we did it the best way we could. I walked Eddie out. The crowd was confused as hell to see me out there with him. I still heard a few cheers for me, though. I hate wearing these little hoochie boy shorts.

Eddie got the mic, and talked about how his familia had turned their backs on him for turning on Rey. He said that I was one of his only family members who cared for him. He went on to threaten his opponent, while I gave him questioning looks. Simon Dean's music hit, and the match was on.

I cheered for Eddie, until he stated to get too violent. I started yelling for him to stop, but he paid no attention. He won the match, but kept pounding on Simon. Eventually he threw Simon out of the ring, which caused me to run over to see if he was okay. That pissed off Eddie and he got out the ring to holler at me for checking on Simon.

Simon got up and stood in front of me. But when Eddie decided to run into Simon, he ducked out of the way, causing me to be hit with the spear. My back ended up hitting the steel steps with a big bang.

Simon didn't wait and see how I was doing, instead he ran away. Eddie was already enraged, but he softened when he picked me up and carried me to the back. See, this would give the fans a little hope that Eddie would soon again be a face. Sorry fans, but this just helps heel Eddie.

* * *

"Okay, put me down!" I screamed from Eddie's arms. He carried me all the way backstage. All the way to the trainers. Downfall of being around wrestlers, you don't have a choice but to follow them. If you don't, they'll just pick you up and carry you wherever they want. "Ice, man. We need ice." I rolled my eyes at Eddie. He put me down onto the trainers table so he could check my back.

**-Mark's POV-**

After my match with some jobber, I went to see how Fuego was doing. I saw her hit those steel steps. That looked painful.

When I walked in, I wanted to walk right back out. Poor Fuego, her lower back is all bruised up. Then she's got Eddie all over her. He's yelling for her to stop moving and she's yelling at him for trying to keep her down. Strike poor Fuego, more like poor trainer. I couldn't hold in laughs.

"Just give me the damn ice please!" She yelled to Tim, the trainer. I can't believe they didn't notice me at the door. "He's just trying to help darlin." I chuckled. All three of them jumped when I spoke.

"If EG wasn't making a big fuss over me, I wouldn't be mad." She growled. "Well damn darlin', looks like you gonna be screaming at me, too." I chuckled at her scowl. She's kinda cute when she's mad.

Actually, she's fine as hell when she's mad. The way her big brown eyes burn with rage. Damn, I've been around the dark side a little too much.

I watched as the trainer helped her down. She had on a skin tight tank top, but had to take it off for Tim to wrap elastic bandages around her waist to keep the ice pack in place. She actually has on a bra today. Damn, does she look good in pink. I think it's her favorite color.

* * *

"And don't let her anywhere near alcohol." That's Eddie, telling me the rules of watching Fuego. There's a reason behind all this over protectiveness towards her, but I'll try to figure that out later.

"Ah, shut up estúpido. Isn't today go bug my sisters day?" Fuego asked with her hands on her hips. Before Eddie could speak, I grabbed the loud mouthed little thing and carried her out to the parking lot. Damn, she's loud.

"And you're not touchin' my radio, little girl." I said as she got into the rental truck. "I have my own music, you big dead freak." She grinned and held up her ipod. "Whatever Fuego."

She's spending a few days at my house because no one's gonna be home with her. We're at my house, now. Again, I don't know why she needs to be watched so much, but I don't mind. I told her that Sara's gone to stay with her sister for the week. I haven't told anyone about our separation except for Glen.

I'm pretty much a private guy, so everybody doesn't need to know all that. Unless I meet somebody. Actually, I have met somebody. The problem is, she's nineteen. A kid. A sweet little naïve kid. In case ya'll haven't noticed, I'm talking about Fuego.

I admit it, okay. I kinda like the kid. She's cool. "Goddamn it!" That's her now. She asked to use my laptop a few minutes ago. Eddie didn't give me any rules on letting her use laptops. "Come read this." She said, practically dragging me over to the guest bed she had the laptop on.

"Calm down." I laughed as she plopped down on the bed. "Read this bullshit. Increíble! No puedo creer esto. Hablas en serio?" Ugh, Latin chicks. Her and Eddie with their Spanish outbursts. I really need to brush up on it.

"Run that by me one more time, darlin." I smirked at her scowl. "I said, unbelievable. I can't believe this. Are you serious? Look at this." She turned the laptop toward me laid back onto the bed, mumbling something else in Spanish.

As I looked at the screen, I realized what she was ranting about. There was pictures of her, Irvine, and her sister entering the arena the other day. Her and Irvine were holding hands. There was a little article about her cheating on Dave with him. "Get used to it, darlin. There's more where this crap came from." I sighed and moved the laptop to the other side of me.

I laid back beside her and turned on my side, ready for her to get her rant going. She turned on her side to look me in the face. Goddamn she was beautiful. And her eyes were, they were just captivating. "That's sick. He's my fucking godfather." She spoke. Her voice was shaky, as if she was about to cry.

"Come on, girl. You had better not start cryin' over that. I know you've seen and heard worse." I tried to make her feel better. She closed her eyes. "Yeah, Eddie and his problems over the years. You'd think I could take that shit. Long story, and I'm not telling you. I just have a thing with false accusations." She stated. She sounded a lot more normal now.

She had opened her eyes now. A few tears streamed down her face. I fought the urge to wipe the tears away and kiss her. Hey, I said kinda like her. And tears always gets to me, I hate when women cry.

Wait, her and Eddie are really close. I know there was some pretty harsh things wrote and said about him in recent years, and I know that no matter how overprotective he was of her, she was the same with him. I know whatever she heard had to hurt her.

"I didn't mean to bring that up-" She cut me off before I could finish. "No. I'm glad you did. It's not all because of Eddie with my hatred of tabloids and shit. But like I said, I'm not telling you. Anyway, if I can get through that, then why can't I get through everyone thinking I'm fucking my godfather?" She chuckled. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"That's not exactly what the article said, Fuego." She smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I swear, she has her big cousin's smile. "You didn't read the other websites, Deadman." She chuckled and sat up.

"What you got planned for tonight?" I asked, sitting up too. "I'm taking over your big ass tv and watching all three Godfather movies." Her smile got bigger when she said the name of the movie. "You like that type of stuff?" I asked. She gave ma a quizzical look.

"Hell yeah, vato. Santino had my heart, when I was little. James Caan is a yummy man. Although if James Hetfield grunts in my ear, I'll be all his." She started to laugh and turn red a bit. Ha, she's blushing. "Weird kid. I'm joining ya, so I'll be popping the popcorn." I said as we both stood up.

She started to stretch. As she lifted both her arms over her head, her tight little t-shirt crept up. I could see the bruise where she hit the steps. The trainer said she didn't get hit hard, she just bruises easily. Why the hell am I staring at this kid? That's what she is after all. Even though she's naïve to the fact that Dave's a dog, she's kinda mature for her age.

But her age, dammit. I can't have feelings for a kid her age. But she's so sweet, and she makes me laugh without even trying. She doesn't listen to a goddamn thing I say. She's quick to tell me off, smartass. But I think I like that. She's young as hell, but I think I'm falling for this kid. Even if age wasn't a factor, how in the hell can I get with her anyway?

I know she think's I'm sexy, hell she's told me that before. But I don't know if she could ever think of me like that. Plus she's all goo goo eyed over Dave's cheating behind. Now I'm really reconsidering Matt and Jeff's offer to help them expose Dave.

"Eww, popcorn? You can eat it all yourself. I'm going for the chocolate ice cream in the freezer. Sara wouldn't mind, would she?" She asked with a pleading smile. "Nah, it's mine. You can have it." I chuckled at the fact that she had already looked in the refrigerator. She clapped her hands together and ran downstairs to the kitchen, I'm guessing.

'We sat and watched the first two movies and into the beginning of the third, she got a phone call from her boyfriend. I frowned when he called because his voice was on the ringtone. Guess he got jealous of Hardy's voicetone. I heard her tell him that she was missing one of her favorite movies and after a few more uh-huh's and okay's, she hung up and returned to her spot on the couch next to me.

"What'd he want?" I asked, a little more harshly than I intended. "Chill, he just wanted to check up on me. He read that shit about Chrissy and I, and went all jealous boyfriend on me. How in the fuck can he even think that I even once thought about CJ like that? Hello, that's like incest or something." She was damn near screaming and her face was full blown red.

He had pissed her off, even though she didn't seem like it when she was talking to him. She turned and looked at me, I was staring at her already. "What, no 'I told ya he was no good' speeches?" She sassed. I sighed. "Fuego, I told you I'm out of it. So I have nothing to say about your dumb ass boyfriend. I'm watching a movie." I smirked at her. "Whatever." She smirked back.

She fell asleep a few minutes later. She actually kept leaning her head on my shoulder, but whenever she noticed that she was, she'd jump back up. I got tired of her jumping so much, so when I noticed her drifting off, I grabbed her and carried her off to the guest room. To my surprise, she didn't protest. She just wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest as I carried her upstairs. As I pulled back the covers with one hand and gently placed her in the bed, she woke up. She smiled at me with that enticing smile, I pulled the covers onto her. I smiled back. "Goodnight, Fuego."


	9. Operation: EHA

**Can't Help But Wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Okay, I know you probably thought I had forgotten about this story, but I didn't. I just had some serious blockage. But guess what? I'm back with it! I've missed this story. It's not gonna be too long, but I'll try to make it very interesting.**

**In this chapter, I wanted to show that Dave was sweet. I just can't have him being a bad guy all the time. **

**SmackDown was funny. "Where to, Teddy?" Deliciousness, indeed!**

**Thank you soooooo much you lovely readers and reviewers! Your feedback motivates me!!!!!**

**Ch. 9: Operation: E.H.A.**

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

"Had fun?" That's my big sister Dylen. She's on SmackDown, so I don't see her much. Tonight, she's in a 10-diva battle royal with me. "Yup. I taught Mark the wonders of Mortal Kombat." I laughed as we entered the Joe Louis Arena. We're in the Motor City.

"You know that I'm supposed to be watching you tonight." She said as we entered catering to read our scripts. "What the hell are you talking about, Dy?" I snarled as we sat down. "I'm talking about señor meat head and you. Crystal's orders, dudette." She half smiled.

"Yeah, well say you did and don't." I said as Dave sat next to us. She frowned when I kissed him. "Soy fuera de ello. No veo nada. Adios." She smiled and walked off. "What'd she say?" Dave asked.

"Don't worry about it. How are you?" I smiled. We talked on our way to catering. Just some regular small talk. He's seriously a sweetie. Since I'm getting a little more freedom, I'm traveling with Dave to the next city. Normally I would travel with Chrissy and my sisters, but he convinced Eddie to let me go with Dave.

Isn't Chris just awesome?

"You ready for your match?" He asked as he walked me into catering. "Yeah, Chris finally decided to let me use the Lionsault. He's so damn overprotective. Every move I try to use, he disapproves. I mean, he taught me half of the stuff I know, so unless he's not confident in his training, he shouldn't be too worried about me doing some highflying moves. Stubborn ass." Dave just laughed.

I frowned. "What's funny" I asked, trying to sound upset. Notice that I said _trying,_ to sound upset. His laugh and smile is so cute, I can't get mad at him quick. "Nothing. You're cute when you rant. Your cheeks get red, too." He said with a chuckle. "I didn't notice that." I weakly smiled. See what I mean, he's adorable.

* * *

After my match, which I was one of the last to get eliminated, I noticed the Deadman talking to one of the guys. "And you're here because?" I sassily said as I walked up to him with my hands on my hips. He gave me one of his famous looks. I don't know what the hell it meant, but he gave it to me. "Business. Why?" He said as we walked toward catering.

"Oh, no reason. I'm just making sure you aren't on one of Eddie's secret spying missions. You're both really good at that." I smirked. "Naw, I ain't spyin' on ya darlin'." He drawled in that southern accent of his. And I thought my Spanish accent was bad. I guess we have something in common. We can clean up the accents if need be.

"Well, did you see my match?" I asked. "It was okay. You gotta jump the rope in the right spot for that hurricanrana, though. I would help ya, but I ain't flippin' off of shit." He chuckled.

Once we got to catering, I was greeted by Dave and some of the other guys.

I got complimented pretty well for my awesome Lionsault. The best compliment was from overprotective ass Christina. It is his move, after all. He said I had mastered it. I know one of the wrestling rules are not to brag, but I think I did pretty damn good.

**-Mark's POV-**

After talking to the guys for a while, I decided to head on to the next city.

I know I told Fuego that I was there for business, but I lied. She was the business I was there for. I knew she had a match and I wanted to see her. She's really improving in the ring. She should be, she was trained by some greats.

We talked for a while until her boyfriend came along. His annoying ass took over the whole conversation. The more I see him and her together, the more I want to expose his lying ass. Those wacky Hardy's are making more and more sense to me.

**-Laryyin's POV-**

"Oooh, What a quiet boy you are." Dave and I sang as he drove. He loves 'Tallica as much as I do. Invisible Kid is badass. We continued singing for a while, until his phone rang. "Aren't you gonna get that?" I asked. "Nah. It's just my sister checking up on me. I'll call her back later." He replied.

Rental cars and planes, ugh. We're in Chicago. I hate sleeping in planes. Dave snores, which made it so much worse. I know that I'm gonna need a ton of cover-up. I seriously look a total hot mess. And I'm in dire need of a comb or two.

Dave said I was cute. I told him he must've been sniffing some heavy shit. When we checked into the hotel, I finally got some rest. Not a lot of rest, but it'll do. We're having a house show tonight. After this, I'm going home. Got a photo shoot in a few days. At least it's in Texas.

* * *

After my match with Christy, I headed into catering to grab a bottle of water. I damn near dropped the water on account of someone tapping me on my back. I was gonna go off on whoever it was, but when I turned around, I smiled. "I'm starting to think that you're stalking me." I said as I put my hair in a ponytail. "Nah. I'm just helping a few of the guys." Mark smiled.

"I can't wait until today's over. I finally get to go home. I so miss my bed." I said as I sat on one of the equipment boxes. "I'm headed home, too."

**-Dave's POV-**

After my match, I headed backstage to find my girl. When I found her, she was chatting with Taker. He was smiling when I first walked up, but as soon as he saw me, that smile turned into a frown. Maybe even a scowl.

"I'll catch up with you later, Fuego." He said as he started to walk off. "Yeah, okay." She smiled. Mark was talking to one of the ref's, but he was still scowling at me. I smirked and wrapped my arms around Lauryyin's neck. "Your match was great, babe." I grinned as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Thank you." She smiled. I didn't see Mark after I kissed her. I guess he ran to tell Eddie or some shit like that. They really need to let the girl live her own life. "What's on your agenda tonight?" I asked. "I'm headed home."

"You know, you can stay at my house." I sweetly smiled. I'm working my charm. It works every time. "Nah, I can't." Well, almost every time. "Why not?" I asked with a little more aggression than I intended. "Calm down, vato. I have a photo shoot scheduled in two days."

I smiled. "You need me to drive you to the airport?" I generously asked. "Nah. I think I'm gonna go with Mark. He's headed home, too." She replied. I gave a pitiful smile. "Aww, you're so cute." She chuckled as she pulled my face to hers.

* * *

"Alright, I'll call you when I get home." She said as she left the arena with Mark. I can understand why they want to protect her so much. She's really adorable. Despite the age difference, I could really see us taking things further.

**-Mark's POV-**

The trip home was pretty sweet. The more time I spend with Fuego, the more I realize that I want her. I'm real good at hiding it, though. No one suspects a thing.

On the subject of suspecting things, lets talk about Dave. He's such a dick. I know he just kissed her cause he knew I was watching. I don't know what the hell she see's in him. He's an ass. But no matter what I say to her, she's not gonna listen. She's stubborn as hell. But after all, that's one of the things that attracts me to her.

I don't want her to get hurt, but it seems like that's the only way she'll get it through her thick head. Expose him.

I hate to say it, but I'm calling the Hardys.

**-Jeff's POV-**

"Yeah?" I said as I answered my cell. "_Hardy, this is Mark. Whatever the hell you and your brother got planned, I'm in." _He said. "Damn, ya called just in time. I'll call ya tomorrow with the details, man. Operation E.H.A. is in full effect." I laughed. _"What the hell is E.H.A?" _Mark asked. "Expose His Ass. That's what it mean. We gon' expose his lyin' cheatin' ass."

"_Boy, you are a little too enthused about that. I'll talk to you tomorrow." _He chuckled as he hung up the phone.


	10. All Without An Actual Plan

**Can't Help But Wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: The conclusion. The next chapter will be the last. I had fun with this one, guys!!**

**And I put this on my other story, so I had to add it here: I {heart} Jeff and I support him. My prayers are with him and his family!!**

**Thank you soooooo much you lovely readers and reviewers! Your feedback motivates me!!!!!**

**Ch. 10: All Without an Actual Plan**

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

Summer's here, and it's awesome. Skimpy bathing suits and swimming pools. Awesome. I have an awesomely large swimming pool in my backyard. Courtesy of my not-so-dear ol' dad. He and my mom built this house from scratch. Yes, my mom. She was really into that type of stuff. She liked to work with her hands. Actually, she taught my dad a lot of the carpentering skills he uses now. Ugh, lets get off of him. Haven't heard from him since I was twelve and I don't care.

For some reason, I always have a house full of wrestlers on my off days. Today's no different. Mi primos, Chavito and Eduardo are here. Along with my boyfriend. Surprisingly, Eddie's been really cool with seeing us together. Aimes is here, so that means no one from the Hardy's crew is here. Not even Shan. I guess it's gonna take some time. Wounds like that take a long time to heal.

**-Mark's POV-**

"You gonna do what, boy?" I questioned Jeff. "I said, we gon' get that chick he was wit at the store. I know her. She friends wit my ex. I got her number." He explained.

"What exactly is this chick gonna do? Cause if she go up to Fuego talkin' about Dave cheatin' with her, she gon' get her ass kicked. I promise ya that." I chuckled at that. Fuego would eat the little blonde's ass. Tear her down.

"No, man. She gon surprise Dave in Houston tomorrow. We get Lori ta want ta surprise him, too. Lori walk in, see them two kissin' or some shit, and then it'll all be over." Jeff said with a smile as if it was the best idea in the world. "First off, hell no. I was in it, but now I'm out of it. It's too planned. And Dave might know somethin's up if that same chick he was messin' with in NC shows up in Houston."

Jeff nodded. "Damn, ya right. Back ta the drawin' board." He sighed. "You know what, why don't we just wait it out. I mean, she's bound to catch him one day." I said. As much as I would love for her to find out the truth about that dog, I don't want her to be forced to find out. It's not right. We're still trying to control her if we do that.

Here's the dilemma. As much as it hurts me to see this girl with another guy, it hurts more knowing that I don't have a chance with her.

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

"Miela, you really need to cover up." Eddie laughed as he draped a towel over my body. I was laying on one of our lawn chairs. I have on a bikini. It's not necessarily revealing. It actually leaves a little to the imagination. "Hey, I'm hot. So I'm gonna show it off." I laughed at Eddie's frown.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna head out. I know I'll get killed if I ask to stay here." Dave said as he helped me out of the chair. "Yeah, you're probably right." I chuckled as we walked hand in hand to his rental car in the front. "Although I wouldn't mind you staying." I seductively said as he pushed me into the car door. "Really, now?" He smirked that seductive little smirk of his. "Yeah, really." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine.

"PDA, man. PDA." I heard someone chuckle. Dave quickly stepped back. "Ugh, Matt? Where the hell did you come from?" I asked. "Now, ya know that wherever there's a party, Matthew's gon be close by." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Dave, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said as I watched him get into his car. Before he closed the door, he handed me a room key card. "Incase you get lonely." He smirked as he closed the door.

I have to admit, he's tempting the hell out of me. I like so want him. "You gon go ta his room tonight?" Matt nosily asked as we headed back into the backyard. "No. And it ain't none of your business, Hardy." I rolled my eyes. "Uh, yea it is. Cause I'm gon be the one yo ass ask ta drive ya there, dammit." He said. We both laughed. "Okay, that's true. But I'm not going nowhere but my room tonight." I said as I yawned.

* * *

Alright, today's show is being taped in Houston. Close to home, that's always good. Eddie's back with SD along with Chavito and Randy. All I got is CJ, Lantern, and Aimes here with me. The Deadman's here too, on account of him having time off and this being his hometown. Us country asses stick together.

I had a pretty fun bra and panties match earlier. Vince's Devils just crack me up. I beat Victoria.

**-Mark's POV-**

I'm backstage today with the Raw crew. Got a few guys back here that asked for my help. I just finished watching Fuego's bra and panties match. Damn. That's it. That was by far one of the most interesting matches I've seen in a while. Lisa only got Fuego's top off, but that was enough. I was sold. That kid has a hell of a body.

"Good match, kid." I complimented her as she headed to catering. She lives in catering. "Thanks, but most people weren't paying attention to my wrestling skills in that match." She chuckled as she grabbed a chair and sat down.

"You know, you're probably right." I chuckled. She is very much right. I wasn't paying too much attention to her wrestling skills either. I was distracted by those two half-exposed bouncing bumps on her chest. Ha!

We talked until the show was over. She said she was gonna stay the night with one of her high school friends that lived in Houston. I was happy, as long as it wasn't Dave.

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

I told Mark that I would be going to my friend's house tonight, but I lied. I'm headed to Dave's hotel. He's not expecting me or anything. I'm gonna surprise him. I don't know why, but I think I'm gonna go all the way with him. I mean, I _am_ grown. And I'm responsible. I think he really cares for me. He's told me that many times.

I asked Amy to drive me. "See you later Aimes. Thanks." I said before I got out of her car. "See ya. And don't forget to use protection." She teased as she started up her car. I laughed.

Room number 217. That number will forever be imprinted in my mind. I wore a nice knee length black dress with a pair of black stilettos. I let my naturally curly shoulder length brunette hair flow freely. I slowly put the key card in the slot. When it clicked, I slowly opened the door.

The lights were off, so I figured he was sleep. Then I heard a noise. A strange noise. My hand quickly searched the wall to find the light switch. When it cut on, I nearly had a heart attack.

"The hell? Seriously? Estas muerto! " I screamed as tears formed in my eyes. There he was, half naked, tonguing some bleach blonde. When I spoke, he quickly jumped off of the girl. "Dave, what the hell is going on?" The blonde yelled at a baffled Dave.

"Lauryyin, wait. I can seriously explain." He started. "Explain, yeah. That's your sister, right?" I screamed as I got my phone from my purse. I called the first person who came to my mind. Mark. I don't know why, but he was.

**-Mark's POV-**

"_I'm so sorry to wake you up, but can you come get me." _Lauryyin sobbed into the phone. "Yeah, girl. Where are you? What's goin' on?" I asked.

"_Look, all I can say is that you and Eddie were right. Hell, even Jeff was right. I just wanna get away from him. Before I do something I regret. I'm at the Marriot." _Her voice quickly changed from sad to pissed when she spoke. "Damn, kid. I'm on my way."

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

"I don't know why you shaking so much, girl. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's not your fault." I growled at the shivering bitch on the bed. "Look, can I explain?" Dave asked sweetly. "Fuck you, bastard! You know, if I could, I would kill you. Not only did you lie and cheat, you had me looking like a dumb ass fool around the people who were telling me you were no good!" I screamed as hot angry tears fell from my face.

"Lauryyin-" Is he serious? "Don't you fucking call my name! Don't. I trusted your ass. I really did. Do you know that I was willing to give myself to you? I thought you were real!" I was filled with so much rage, I dropped my purse and ran into him.

I know I couldn't do too much damage, but I don't care. I scratched the hell out of him, not to mention the few actual punches I got in before someone pulled me away. I thought it was Mark, but it was Chris. "Kid, what's going on?" He said as he took me outside the hotel. Dave's door was open the whole time and I guess I had caused a big scene.

"Everybody was right. Every-fucking-body was right! Since I wasn't giving him what he wanted, he was getting it from others. How dumb can I get?" I sobbed into his shoulder. Chris's short. "You're not dumb. We know you're not. You just don't know guys like us. We are guys, we know how we work." He said.

"Like perros." I growled. "Not all of us are dogs, just the majority of us." He replied. He was trying to make me feel better, but it seriously isn't working. "Come on, Yas. You don't need to be crying over this guy. Don't give him the satisfaction of it. You're better than that." He whispered into my ear. I know this is making him upset. He hates to see women cry.

"What the hell is goin' on?" That deep drawl came from behind me. Chris let me go and I ran straight into his arms.

**-Mark's POV-**

"You were right. He cheated." She sobbed into my chest. "Fuck, Fuego. I didn't want it to be true." I said as I gently rubbed my hand up and down her back. Isn't it ironic that she caught him in the hotel like Hardy had planned? I guess it was just meant to be.

"Where's Irvine?" I asked as I looked around for him. "He's not behind me?" She asked as she jumped out of my arms. "Por amor de dios, Chris! Come on." She growled as she grabbed my hand and headed inside.

I guess we walked to Dave's room. She knocked on the door. When it opened, she practically pushed him down. She still had my hand, so I followed. "Was Chris here?" She growled at Dave. You can clearly see the hatred in her eyes. Dave didn't speak, he just shook his head no. "Fuck!" she yelled as she began to walk out of the room. She let go of my hand and I stayed in the room.

I was about to close the door, but Fuego stopped me. "Look, this is my problem. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" She sweetly asked with a weak smile. Damn, she melts me. "I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I'm just gonna talk to him. Don't worry." She sighed and let me close the door.

When I turned around, my face went from sweet and sympathetic, to full on Taker. "Look, I ain't here ta hurt your ass, so don't be gettin' all scared. Yeah, ya fucked up, but I need ya ta apologize to me." I growled as I stared him down. "Apologize, for what?" He asked, seriously confused. I chuckled. "For lyin' ta me. You said ya wasn't runnin' around on her. That girl out there is one of the most sweetest and lovin' people I know. And I let ya ass off for her sake. Now, I'm telling' ya just watch ya back." I scowled at him.

He made me chuckle again with the look on his face. "Are you threatening me?" He asked as he stood up. "Not at all. It's not a threat, boy. It's a fucking promise." He still had that look of fear in his eyes.

Before anything else could go on, Fuego had came back in. "That's enough." She said as she grabbed my hand. We didn't even get to the door good when Irvine came barging his short ass in. You can tell he was pissed. Pissed the fuck off, to be exact.

"I backed your ass up! I defended your ass. I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I argued with Eddie and Mark over you. Do you know what a risk that shit was? That's my fucking godchild! You hear that, my fucking godchild! You've been lying to all of us, not just her! You sniveling ingrate! And you wanted my sympathy because her family didn't like you with her!" Damn, was Chris steaming.

I was about to pull him away, because he was practically pressing against Dave. "No, don't. He's not gonna hit him. Just let him get some of the steam off." She said as she rested her head in my chest.

"Dammit man! Did you even think of her while you were doing this? She didn't deserve this shit, at all. I mean sure I've heard locker room talk about you doing this, but I figured it was just rumors. And now to find out this shit is true. I guess that saying is true, once a cheater, always a cheater. You're dead to me. Wait until Eddie gets in tomorrow morning." Chris growled.

After Chris stormed out of the room mumbling, we started to leave, too. A very defeated and sad looking Dave whispered one more thing. "Lauryyin, I really care for you. I'm sorry." Her only response was her middle finger in the air as we walked out of the room.

When we got to the lobby, we found Chris, Amy, and Helms. "Thanks for coming. I really didn't mean to wake you up or anything. You were just the first person who popped in my head. I'm sorry." She weakly smiled. "No problem, darlin'. I'm glad ya called me." I smiled back. "Well, goodnight. I'm gonna stay with Aimes tonight."

"You sure you gonna be alright?" I asked with a hand placed on her shoulder. "Relax. I've got enough people pulling their hair out over me. Your hair's too pretty to be pulled out, okay. I'm gonna be fine." She smiled a little more. That one actually looked happy, even though I know she's hurting inside. "Okay. I'm calling you tomorrow to check on you."

"Nah, you're gonna see me. I'm going to SmackDown this week with Eddie. I'm probably gonna get drafted to SmackDown next week anyway. I hope not, cause that bastard's gonna be there." She sighed. The venom in her voice when she refers to Dave is a major turn-on. I don't know why at all. It just is.

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

"You okay, sweetie?" Chris asked as he pulled me into a hug. "I feel like a damn fool, Chris. I'm such an idiot. The signs were in my fucking face." I felt the tears start back. "Uh-uh. No tears. None. Don't cry over that piece of trash." Shane growled. "Shane and Chris are right. He just made the biggest mistake of his life, girl." Amy said.

I really appreciate all this support, but I just want to cry. No matter what they say. "Alright, kiddo. I'll see ya in the morning. No more tears, okay. Love ya." Chris said as he gave me one last hug before I left with Amy. I gave Shane a hug and told him not to worry and we were out of the door.

When we got to Amy's hotel room, the tears started up again. I sat on one of the beds and just let them flow. "Don't tell me not to cry. I can't help it." I screamed. Can't help the screaming, I'm frustrated as hell. Amy sat beside me and pulled me into her arms. "I know. Sometimes, you just have to cry. No matter what anyone says. I'm here for you."

* * *

I kept her up half of the night with my tears. When I did end up going to sleep, I was awakened by Eddie. "Miela, come on. We gotta go." he said. We got a plane to catch. Eddie's gonna be late cause he made a trip here to get me. Good thing I was packed up.

After I said goodbye to everybody, and thanked them for their care, we were off. We're in the car now. "We need to talk about this." He began. I knew this was coming. "Yeah, I know." I sighed. "Now, Chris told me that you were blaming yourself." He said. "Well, it is my fault. I mean, you told me countless times that he was no good. I didn't listen."

"Did you tell him to go and cheat with a bunch of willing ring rats? Hell no. So it's not your fault. You're not dumb and you're not stupid. And I don't want to hear you say that. You're so much better than that. There's plenty of decent guys out there, miela. One of 'em's for you."

I smiled. He's a miracle worker, that cousin of mine. "Thank you Eddie. I actually feel a little better." I said. I leaned over to him and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "Ah, I get all the love." He laughed, which made me laugh.

We're in Oklahoma City now. SmackDown taping. Everyone's checked on me today. I think that's so sweet. I pretty much avoided everyone but Rey, Randy, and Chavo here on SmackDown. Those three were ready to jump Dave.

I stayed in the men's locker room the whole show. Chavito stayed with me the whole time. He's supposed to be on Raw, but this week, he's on SD!. I didn't even tell my sisters, but I'm pretty sure they heard something. Or Eddie, Chavito, or Chris has filled them in already. I hope they did, cause I'm not for explaining this whole thing to them.


	11. I Can't Help It, No

**Can't Help But Wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: The conclusion. This chapter will intertwine with the first three chapters of **_**Yeah, I'm So Over You! **_**I hope it doesn't confuse you guys!! *sniff* I'm gonna miss this story!!! :(**

**RIP Captain Lou Albano. Man, all of the greats are leaving.**

**& Happy belated birthday to Mr. Eddie Guerrero. Still missing you!!**

**Ch. 11: I Can't Help It, No…**

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

Damn. You know how you just have that feeling that something bad is about to get worse? I feel like that. Monday's the rest of the draft. I already know Dave's going to SmackDown. I just have the feeling that I'm gonna be there, too. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I hope I'm just paranoid.

I'm still backstage. Waiting for the right moment to leave. I got to talk to my sisters. Our blood is always hot, so of course they were upset when they found out what happened. To my surprise, Crystal didn't say 'I told you so'. That's so not like her. Matter of fact, no one has said that.

They say everything happens for a reason, but I really don't understand this one. I guess I could understand the fact that Dave's not the 'one'. But hey, I wasn't looking for the 'one' anyway. I mean, I've had boyfriends before. Plenty of 'em. But I never felt the way I did when I was with Dave. I wouldn't say it was love, though. I was in very strong like with him. But we weren't even that serious. Ugh, I need to stop stressing and move on, but I can't.

Mark came and sat in the room with Chavo and I. My phone was ringing like crazy. Do I even have to say who it was? "God I wish he would just stop calling me. I'm gonna fuck him up!" I growled. "No you're not. I'll handle him. I'll handle it." He told me.

* * *

I made it out of the arena without any confrontation. Only stares. Everyone pretty much has the idea of what's going on anyway. There was a few Superstars at the Marriott yesterday, so a few probably heard and saw. At least I don't have to worry with it. Tonight is the final draft. I have a meeting with Vince later.

Being back on Raw, with _him, _has really turned me into some little angry psychopath. I don't know where it came from. I just have this weird urge. The urge to hurt something or someone. I'm just gonna suppress it. I have to. No tears, though. Shane and Chris are right. He doesn't deserve my tears.

* * *

It's official. I'm SmackDown's newest Diva. I'm gonna miss the hell out of the guys on Raw. SmackDown's not so bad though. After all, it _is_ where I debuted. I'll deal.

Last week, after my meeting with Vince, Dave tried to talk to me. You know, the usual cheater shit. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it' the usual. That anger I had was unleashed. I slapped the hell out of him. I gotta say, that felt good.

Today he actually stopped to talk to me before my match. He knows the only reason he did was because he didn't see the Deadman or Eddie around. Scary bitch. He gave me this excuse that 'since I wasn't doing anything with him, he had to get it from somewhere'. At least that was what he was gonna say. I didn't let him finish. I told him off and left him standing there looking like an ass.

I talked to my big sister Dy. She suggested that I take some time off. Time off for what? I don't understand it. I know why she's suggested that though. I kinda sounded like a schizoid or something when I talked with her. I also have a history of doing crazy shit out of anger. Maybe I should take a few days off. Cause I did sound a little maniacal on the phone.

I don't know why, but it's like whenever I think of him, I switch into this revenge seeking psychopath. It's like the psycho side of me takes over and charges! I think I should just stay away from him. I'm gonna take the time off. It's much safer. Anything to keep my job and stay out of jail.

After I told Mark about what Dave said and cried like a damn baby in front of him, we finally got some chill time. Gosh, he's really starting to treat me like a kid. Ya know the _watch your mouth_, shit. It's kinda cute.

**-Mark's POV-**

When I pulled her into my arms, I noticed that she stopped crying. When I let her go, her cheeks were red. She was blushing. The girl is adorable. We're in her favorite place to be, catering. After she told me about her encounter with Dave, I noticed a weird look in her eyes. I don't know what, but it was just off. She seemed a little different. But when I would start talking to her, she was back to normal. Only when we'd stop talking, would I see that weird look.

"The show's almost over. I better be going." She smiled as she stood. "Yeah, I need to get the rest of my bags." I said as I stood up, too. She gave me a long warm hug before she walked off. I had that feeling that someone was staring at me, but I brushed it off.

**-Lauryyin's POV-**

As I walked away from Mark, red cheeks and all, I went into the locker room. Solitude, again. Sometimes, I really hate being alone. I quickly packed up my stuff and left. I was traveling with Eddie and Chavito.

"Miela, go ahead to the car. I'll be there in a second." Eddie said as he handed me the key to the rental car. I sighed and left. I sat in the car and cut the music up loud. At least I can halfway escape with some guitars.

**-Eddie's POV-**

"Hey vato, can I talk to you for a sec?" I said as I caught up with Mark. "Yeah, what's up?" He answered as he turned around to me. "I'm not one for gossip, but are you and Sara divorcing?" He kinda looked shocked when I asked him that. Hell, I would be, too. But I need to analyze some things, and to do that, I'm gonna need some answers.

"Uh, yeah man. Yeah. We've been separated for a while now. Why?" He asked genuinely confused. I chuckled. "Órale, homes! You got a thing for mi prima!" I laughed. He looked more confused than ever. "What?" He asked.

"Man. I see you checking her out, vato. I know." I chuckled more. "Eddie, what the hell are you talking about?" He asked, his face turning red. He knows exactly what I'm talking about. "Don't pretend vato loco. Lauryyin? I see the way you look at her. Nobody else sees it, but I do." I grinned at his red face. He went from confused, to embarrassed in about two seconds.

"Am I really that obvious?" He sighed. "No. I just know things. I can tell." I nodded. "I don't know man, she just got this magnetic pull on her. Ya know. I don't know what it is, but I know I like it." I smiled. "Ah, Estás cayendo por ella. You're falling for her, ese. Simple as that. Your eyes tell it. I can see it in your eyes." I said as I pointed to his big green eyes.

"Yeah, I might be." He nervously chucked. Damn. He really does like Lori. Never, and I mean NEVER have I seen the Phenom like this. He's nervous. "Well, finally. A smart and decent guy likes her. You know, vato, I think she might feel that way, too. But she'll never admit it. It's in her eyes. You guys eyes tell it. There's something there. Definitely."

He just kinda nodded. "Listen, amigo. I know I probably freaked you out with this, but I just had to ask. I'm like a dad to her, so it's my job. I just wanted to let you know, I think you two are good for each other. She always has a smile when she's with you. I feel like I can trust you with her. I really do, man."

A soft smile crept on his face when I said that. "Thanks, man." He spoke. "It's true, vato. Now, I don't do hookup's. So you're gonna have to do all that yourself. I just wanted to tell you, I approve of you, ese." I smiled as we shook hands. Instead of him letting my hand go, he pulled the rest of me to him and we hugged.

Whoa, he can be gentle when he wants to. His sweet side comes out when it comes to matters of the heart. "Thanks again, man. You know, you should be some kind of therapist." He chuckled. "Damn, you two even think alike. Lori's told me that same thing. She actually calls me Counselor Eduardo." I laughed. "Speaking of her, she seems to be taking this Dave thing hard. She's not herself. I'm worried about her." He said.

"She's gonna be home for a few days, and I 'm worried about her, too. Look, I'm going back to Florida so I wont be able to check on her. Her sisters and brother wont be there to keep an eye on her, and you're gonna be in Texas, so could you?"

"Of course, man." He said as I handed him a key to Lori's house. "This is a key to their house. If she doesn't answer the when you call, just go there." I said. "Man, I can't just barge up-" He started. "No, no. Trust me. If she doesn't answer the phone, just go to the house and check on things. Trust me. I know my miela." I didn't want to worry him any more than he already was, but I know Lori. I didn't want to scare him either, but she needs him right now.

Without any more questions, he replied. "Alright, man. I'll check on her. Later." He said as he headed out the door. When I finally got to the car, Lori was knocked out. Music blasting, and she's out like a log. She cracks me up. "Wake your ass up, miela. And cut that down." I laughed as I drove off. "Dammit, Eddie! You always wakin' me up!" She whined.

"Yeah, well. Can't have you drooling on these seats. This ain't my car, ya know." I laughed. "I do not drool, Estúpido!" She said as she popped me on the arm. "Ouch! That hurt, but I still love you." We laughed.

**

* * *

**

-Mark's POV-

After talking to Eddie, I feel a little better about my situation. At least I have his blessing. That was one of my biggest concerns. It's strange that he knew I had feelings for her. He really needs to be some kind of therapist. He was dead on.

I hope he's right about her. That she might have feelings for me, too. If she does, I'll just have to make her admit it. I have my ways. It's possible.

I just wish that this whole Dave situation didn't hurt her so much. I hate to see her all sad. Apparently, she cared more for him than she's letting on. I'm afraid that it might take her a while before she trusts a man, to date. But then again, she's a strong person. I think she can bounce back.

Bu before I think of a way to express my feelings to her, I need to sort out a few more things. My kids, for one. The girls are young and they really don't understand what's going on. Gunner does, but he's cool with me dating people.

Then there's Fuego's age. I'm cool with it, now that I've gotten used to it. Eddie's cool with it. And he was my biggest fear. Not only are we close, but his closest cousin? And she just got heartbroken? I guess you really can see the feelings I have for her in my eyes. I can't. Hell, all I can see is eyes.

Back to the age thing. She has no problem dating older guys. But the problem is, everyone else. I'd look like one of the most perverted men in the world. Truth is, I felt that way when I realized I was attracted to her.

But the more I try to get rid of these feelings I have for her, the more I feel. I've tried treating her like a little kid or something. I'd tell her not to cuss, when in reality, it turns me the hell on. Or when she'd be lazy and prop her legs on my lap, I'd push them off and frown at her. When in reality, I never wanted her to move. Or when she hugs me, the softness of her skin. When I run my hands through her curly hair, it goes straight through. That sweet smell of whatever type of Victoria's Secret perfume she decides to wear. The way we tease each other with 'old man & little girl'. The way she says Deadman in that Latin way. The enticing smile she gives me whenever she sees me. Man, I could go on and on.

Forget all the worries. I'm gonna drive myself crazy if I don't at least try. Every time I see her with tears in her eyes, I want to grab her and kiss all the pain away. I restrained that urge the few times that I did see her cry. I'm afraid that if I see her crying again, I might not be able to control it. To be honest, I really don't think I want to control it. I'm falling for her hard and fast. She's got me whipped, and she doesn't even know it.

I'm in El Paso, now. At one of my favorite bars. I didn't call to check on her today, so I guess I'll do it now.

No answer.

Tried again, but still no answer. Following Eddie's instructions, I hopped on my Harley and headed to Lori's house.

When I got there, I noticed a black car in the driveway. It's not Lori's because she doesn't have a car. Poor kid. Nineteen , famous, and no transportation. Anyway, I noticed the symbols on the car.

Dave. Fuck! What the hell is he doing here?

I hopped off of my bike, and walked to the door. I used the key Eddie gave me and walked in. Nothing.

When I went into the den, my heart and my mouth dropped. There she was, laying under none other than her ex, or so I thought was her ex, Dave. Lips locked. Her shirt by my feet. His wifebeater in the middle of the floor. I just stood there for a few seconds.

A few seconds was all it took for her to notice my presence.

"Mark! How in the heck did you get in here?" She screamed as Dave's big ass jumped off of her and grabbed his wifebeater off of the floor.

"Damn Lauryyin! I figured that you would be torturing someone, but babe, if this is your idea of torture, then you can torture me anytime." I flirted with a grin. I seriously don't know where the HELL that came from! It just came out. I guess a mixture of jealousy with seeing Dave kissing her and my attraction to her in that damn pink lace bra just made it come out. I guess you can throw out the possibility of me controlling my urges.

She laid there, as if she was thinking about it. "Mark I was not torturing anyone. I was trying to kill him." She quickly spoke. I tried to hold in a chuckle. "How in the hell did you think you were gonna do that? Fuck him to death?" I replied with a little venom. I regret saying that, she looked really hurt when I said it.

"Look Lauryyin, I'm outta here! You are starting to scare me" Dave said as he practically ran his ass out of the house. I must admit, I was glaring holes into his big ass.

After Dave closed the door, I turned my attention back to the half naked beauty on the couch. I smiled at her. "Nice bra." I said. Hey, I'm on a roll with these outbursts of flirts, aren't I?

She blushed. "Whatever perv!" She said as she got up. She playfully covered her chest as she searched the floor. When I realized what she was looking for, I grabbed her tube top. It was right by my foot. I smirked and backed into the hallway. When she followed, I broke and ran straight through the open glass doors to the backyard.

"You want the shirt? Come get it." I smirked once I got to the pool. I raised my arm in the air. When I saw her grab for it, with that smirk still intact, I dropped it into the pool.

"Oops! Damn, am I clumsy!" Again, I must say, I don't know where all this flirtiness is coming from. Natural, I guess. At least she's enjoying it. Hell, I'm enjoying it, too.

"Ooh, you punk! I'm getting another shirt. You stay here." She grinned. As she entered the house, I couldn't help but stare. She has on some goddamn combat boots. Of course, I followed her inside. When I got into the den, I saw her pull a knife from the cushions she and Dave were on.

"Damn Fuego! You were seriously going to kill him? Psycho." I joked. Without any words, she just walked past me into the kitchen. That's when it hit me, she was serious. The boots, the sex seduction, Eddie telling me to check on her. Damn.

I followed her into the kitchen. "Girl do you know that you would have went to jail? Do you know that his family would be devastated. Yours too! You seriously need help!" I screamed. I'm serious, too.

"I know Mark. I wasn't going to do it. I just wanted to scare him. I didn't have any intention of killing him. I just wanted to scare him. Mark you know me. I couldn't kill anybody. I was hurt. I wanted him to hurt." She said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Fuck. I didn't want her to cry. She walked past me into the front of the stairs, but before she could go up, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. Without thinking, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Within the seven or eight seconds I held her, that uncontrollable urge came back. I quickly let her go.

She turned around again and was about to hit the first step, but I grabbed her again. I spun her around to face me, looked her dead in the eyes and kissed her. Soft. They're so soft and warm. She kissed me back.

After a few seconds, she let my tongue in. God, I felt like I had won the lottery. Heaven.

Yeah, it was heaven, until she pulled away from me. Damn, was she red. I stood there for a few seconds and let the last few minutes process in my head. She looked a little confused. Now, I am, too. "I'm sorry Lauryyin." I said as I walked out of the stairway and to the front door. She wants me, too. I know that. I have a chance. One problem, getting her to admit it.

As I rode off, I came to the realization that she likes to be flirted with. I'm pretty good at being a mind-fuck. Half of the tactics I use as Taker are my ideas. I'm good at it. She's gonna be mine soon.

Let the games begin!

To sum this up, I'm falling hard and I'm falling fast. I'm impatient, so I can't keep waiting. I want her and I'm gonna get her. I probably sound crazy. And you know what? I can't help it, and I don't care.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed the story!!!! I had fun writing it. Lots of fun, even though I got super stuck.

**Thank you to all of the readers!!!**

**And a Very special thank you to the reviewers. Your encouragement and support make me want to dance!! You guys are amazing.**

**Esha Napoleon**

**Lelandism101**

**tanya2byour21**

**evilresa16**

**poisenousprincess**

**Irshbeth**

**Menaji- cute new name girl! I still didn't check out the page! I'll do it soon. Send me the first chapter for the Taker & Tawny fic, darn it!! LOL**


End file.
